


What if Lisanna Never Went to Edolas?

by CherryPopz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - What If Lisanna Never Went to Edolas, Body Horror, Erza and Mirajane have a lot of sexual tension, F/M, Gajeel is a sarcastic asshole, Gay Character, Gay Freed, If You Squint - Freeform, Juvia is very gay for Cana, Juvia is very gay for Lisanna, Juvia is very gay for Lucy, Laxus is a sarcastic asshole, Lucy is very gay for Erza, Lucy is very gay for Lisanna, Mature swearing, Mentions of possible Loke/Lucy, Non-Consensual Touching, Partially Blind Lisanna Strauss, Past Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Past sexual relationship, Possible Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockster, Possible Loke/Lucy Heartfilia, Sexual Tension, Sexual comments, Transgender Evergreen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hints of depression, i guess?, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: This story takes place during the Fantasia arc, or the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. This is basically my take on what would have happened if Lisanna had not be taken to Edolas. First, Elfman didn't "kill" Lisanna, he just clawed her up pretty badly. Natsu and Mirajane managed to calm him down and get Lisanna to a hospital. It took a while, but Elfman managed to forgive himself. Lisanna has scars down the right side of her face, and is even blind in her right eye. Mirajane is still a practicing wizard, and she's a member of the Thunder Legion. Natsu and Lisanna are engaged at the start of this story!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Team Natsu group arrives back home, they discover that many things have change. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. Master Makarov introduces two new guild members, Juvia, who has changed her attitude as well as her clothing, and Gajeel, a not-so-friendly face. Everyone is shocked by his appearance, but Lisanna defuses the tension by singing a song.
> 
> Outside the guildhall, Jet and Droy want to get even with Gajeel, and take him on in a fight. Gajeel lets them take their anger out, but Laxus intervenes and attacks Gajeel out of anger of destroying the Fairy Tail guild reputation. Gajeel earns Levy, Droy, and Jet's trust, but leaves shocked at how different Fairy Tail was then the guild he envisioned.

After being wrecked in the war between Phanton Lord, Fairy Tail had no choice by to rebuild their guild hall, and with the help of Magnolia’s appreciative townsmen, it was bigger and better than before. A three-story castle-like building towards over the town of Magnolia, once again proving to the rest of Fiore that Fairy Tail was truly the best wizarding guild.

Inside, Team Natsu gazed at the newly opened up guild, nearly half as times as big as the previous, lost in the familiar feeling of being home. At least, most of them were.

“What the hell’s up with you?” Gray asked, shooting a sideways glance at Natsu, who had his face basically buried into his scarf, his eyes narrow and suspicious.

“I don’t like it.” Natsu grumbled.

“Luce! You’re back!” Levy beamed, walking up to the blonde and giving her a tight hug.

“Hey, Levy!” Lucy cried, hugging her back. “You’re all better now!”

“Sure am,” Levy gave a thumbs up, “And now I can get back to work! But first, come take a dip with me!”

“You mean, go swimming?” Lucy asked, pulling back from the hug with a confused look on her face.

“Yeah! We gotta pool behind the bar now!” Levy said.

“Who made that change?” Lucy chuckled; a bit weirded out by the randomness.

“We don’t need a pool.” Natsu huffed.

“Yeah, Master took a vote to see what stuff we could add to the guild,” Levy explained, “Now we got a game room in the basement, a third floor, a bigger bar, and even a better mission board!”

“What’s up on the third floor?” Gray asked.

“Oh, that’s where all the S-class missions are now,” Levy said, “Master decided to let regular ranked wizards go on S-class missions, as long as they have an S-class wizard to accompany them.”

“Showing the dunderheads what’s new, Levy?”

The group turned towards Makarov, walking up.  
“Master,” Erza sighed, smiling.

“I’m glad you all made it back safely.” Makarov chuckled. “Everyone else has already been introduced, but this is our newest member, Juvia.” He gestured behind him.

Juvia’s long, wavy hair had been cut to above her shoulders, and she wore a black and purple dress that came down to her calves. She had knee-high dark gray boots and matching gloves that covered her arms up to just above her elbows. She was also wearing a black and purple hat and a necklace with the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

“Juvia’s so glad to see you all again!” She had a small smile on her face as she gave a small curtsy.

“I’m glad you were able to get in. I was never able to properly thank you for all you did in Akane.” Erza took Juvia’s hands in her’s, giving her a slight bow of the head.

“Juvia should be thanking you,” Juvia replied, “Now Juvia has found a new guild!”

“Fairy Tail looks so good on you!” Lucy grinned, giving Juvia a small wink.

Juvia’s face turned red, as she muttered out a small “thank you.”

“We’ve also added another member to the family, someone I’m sure you’ll recognize.” Makarov said.

“Huh? Who is it?” Gray asked, looking around the guild.

They all scanned the guild before finding a face that was all too familiar.

A tall and muscular young man with long, spiky, slicked back black hair, and red eyes with slitted dark pupils with no visible eyebrows sat alone at a table in the far end of the guild.

“No way!” Lucy gaped, staring at Gajeel in disbelief.

Gajeel was wearing the same outfit he had while he had been in Phantom Lord, but now his Phantom Lord emblem had been changed to the Fairy Tail one.

“Why the hell did you let him in here?” Gray accused, drawing his fists, ready for a fight.

“Please calm down! Juvia asked Gajeel to come along with her!” Juvia stood in front of the team, her arms stretched out from her sides.

“I don’t mind Juvia, but he’s the one responsible for destroying our guild hall.” Erza growled, her face twisted with anger.

“I am aware,” Makarov sighed, crossing his arms, “But I believe everyone deserves a chance to prove they can be better.”

“But Gramps!” Gray protested.

“Come on you guys,” Levy stood next to Juvia, smiling anxiously, “I’m ready to give him a chance, so you guys should try too.”

“Not to worry, if you do not want to work with him, you don’t have too.” Makarov shrugged.

“Who said I wanna work with you morons anyway?” Gajeel broke his silence, “I’m only here for work, so just screw off and leave me alone.”

Juvia looked over her shoulder and smiled at the scowling man, “Gajeel was having trouble finding work, so Juvia asked him to join Fairy Tail with her so that it would be less scary.”

“I understand why you kids may not like it, but as master of this guild, Gajeel will remain a member until he decides to leave.” Makarov’s voice was firm.

“Yeah, or he hurts someone, and we kick him out.” Natsu mumbled.

“I will allow him to stay,” Erza gave in, “But I will be keeping an eye on him.”

Natsu walked away from Gajeel, sniffing for the scent of his fiancée, “Liz? Where you at?” As the words left his mouth, the guild hall went black. A single spotlight appeared above stage, revealing a smiling Lisanna, wearing a golden sleeveless dress and holding a guitar.

“Welcome back!” She greeted, winking at Natsu before addressing the crowd. “I’ve recently been working on this new song; I hope you all like it!”

The hall burst into cheers as Lisanna gave a single strum of her guitar.

“Knock ‘em dead, Lisanna!”

“All right!”

“We love you!”

  
_Staring off into the sky, in the middle of the night_   
_I remembered a talk we had, we were laughing all the time_   
_Even though it should’ve been kinda scary_   
_Other people would've make me feel wary_   
_But whenever I’m with you I feel like I can really smile_

_Through the alleys behind the streets, I’ve always walked apart_   
_Holding twisted realities at the bottom of my heart_   
_Letting rain beat down upon me_   
_And avoiding the sun where I could see_   
_I was so surprised to find your hand so warm in mine_

_In a childish sort of reverie was us_   
_Overflowing full of happiness_   
_But we always held on tight no matter what and it was enough_   
_Just as if it was our first love_

Lucy felt her eyes water at Lisanna’s soft lyrics and beautiful playing. She had always heard the others tell her Lisanna put on shows, but she had never heard her sing before.

_We watched the sunset, me and you_   
_We sent memes of cute puppies too_   
_We would get so offended over stupid trivial news_   
_We’d laugh while watching parodies_   
_And cry while listening to comedies_   
_Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives_   
_I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us too_   
_I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too_

Lucy heard muffled sniffles and cries and felt relieved that she wasn’t the only one brought to tears. Though Lucy had never experienced love herself, she couldn’t help but fawn over the idea of feeling this way towards someone. The way Lisanna felt about Natsu.

Through her tears, Lucy looked over at Natsu, who was standing in front of the stage, listening to Lisanna’s love song. She couldn’t see his face, but Lucy had a feeling Natsu was tearing up, along with everyone else.

  
_Hearts beating were almost one, too small to understand_   
_Both dreaming of rising up to the world and fighting back_   
_Spending time alone with each other_   
_Saying things that sounded just like the other_   
_Two different people dreaming of the life they’ll have_

_Even in the dark, I know there’s hope for us_   
_In the form of fleeting happiness_   
_If I fall I know you’ll stop and turn around and help me stand_   
_Just as if we were little kids again_

_We watched the fireworks, me and you_   
_We ate good food together too_   
_We would get so absorbed in whatever we set out to do_   
_We’d laugh while watching parodies_   
_And cry while listening to comedies_   
_Two lonely and broken souls messing around will their lives_   
_I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two_   
_I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too_   
_I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too_

“She’s defusing the tension,” Lucy realized. And it was totally working. Lucy had never seen the guild so quiet and peaceful. “She really is incredible.”

_When I tried to look like I was trying_   
_I just wound up feeling just like I was lying_   
_I can’t be good, no matter what, but you held me close and it was enough_   
_Just as if it was our first love_

_We watched the sunset, me and you_   
_We sent memes of cute puppies too_   
_We would get so offended over stupid trivial news_   
_We’d laugh while watching parodies_   
_And cry while listening to comedies_   
_Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives_

_Though both of us will die one day_   
_Though this life is useless anyway_   
_When you’re here by my side, you make me feel like it’ll be okay_   
_And yet, we laugh despite it all_   
_At this life which has no meaning at all_   
_Two lonely and broken souls leaning on each other’s sides_   
_I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two_   
_I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too_

Lisanna stopped playing the guitar, letting the last note she played ring throughout the silence and she looked down at Natsu, tears falling from her functioning eye as she finished.

_When the day starts anew, hope I spend it with you_   
_I’m glad that I fell in love with you_

A fiery round of applause followed her last lyric, nearly everyone cheering as Natsu jumped on the stage and kissed Lisanna, knocking over the guitar as the spotlight faded and the lights came back on.

“Lisanna is amazing!” Juvia cried, wiping away large tears with her glove, “Juvia can’t believe what she just heard!”

“That’s my little sister, for you!” Elfman cried out, “Such a man!”

“She’s a girl, you idiot!”

A fight broke out after Gray punched Elfman in the face, sending the guild into chaos once more.

Lisanna stood on the stage, wrapped in Natsu’s arms, “You can join them if you want.”

Natsu smiled brightly, “You’re the best, Liz!”

Lisanna walked off the stage as Natsu dived face first in the fight, giggling as her fiancé slammed a chair over Gray’s head.

* * *

An hour later, Gajeel leaned against the tall oak tree outside the guild, watching Jet and Droy come up to him with anger in their eyes. “What do ‘ya want? I gotta get to work.”

“Do you really think we’d let you join our guild after what you did to us?” Jet sneered.

“Don’t think that’s up to ‘ya.” Gajeel yawned.

“He’s right,” Levy said, stepping outside, “He’s already been made a member, so we should just try and trust him.”

“We can’t do that!” Droy shouted, making Levy jump sightly.

“Even if we let him join, we still gotta teach this bastard a lesson! No one messes with Shadow Gear and gets away with it!” Jet chimed in.

Jet and Droy launched themselves at Gajeel, Jet using his speed to send Gajeel flying while Droy’s seeds sprouted from the ground and forced him on the ground.

Gajeel quickly cut himself loose and dodged another attack from Droy but didn’t strike back. “’Ya done now?” He asked. He had a few scratches on him, but stood just fine.

“Giving the new guy a hard time on his first day?”

Laxus seemly appeared out of nowhere, watching the three men fight with amusement. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you. This is the punk that tore down the guild hall, yeah?”

Gajeel took a slight step back as Laxus approached.

“I bet the only reason the old geezer let you in is ‘cause he was scared of you wreckin’ the place again.” Laxus’s amused grin turned to anger in the blink of an eye. “Now Fairy Tail’s the laughin’ stock of Fiore because of you!”

Gajeel tried to ignore the part of him telling him to back down, shocked at the blond towering over him.

“No one ever dared to come after us before, and now everyone thinks that we have fallen into nothing!”

A bolt of lighting struck Gajeel before he had the chance to defend himself. The force of Laxus’s magic sent Jet, Droy, and Levy flying, hitting the oak tree behind them as Gajeel’s scream pierced the air around them.

As the dust settled, and everyone’s hair laid flat again, Gajeel was on his hands and knees, panting heavily. He was bleeding now, and he had a few burn marks around his studs on his arms and face.

“Getting all those stupid-ass piercings really bit ‘ya in the ass, didn’t it!” Laxus cackled.

“Woah! Laxus that’s enough!” Droy shouted.

“Gajeel! Fight back!” Levy cried. “You don’t need to prove yourself!”

Gajeel looked up but was met by Laxus’s boot forcing his head against the ground. “Never should’ve messed with Fairy Tail!” A few more bolts of lighting were shot from Laxus’s body as Gajeel did nothing to protect himself.

“Laxus, come on! He’s had enough!” Jet called.

“I don’t take orders from you!” Laxus growled back, turning his magic on Shadow Gear.

Another bright flash of lighting made contact, but not with any of Shadow Gear. Gajeel’s arm was in its iron rod form, conducting all of the lighting to strike him as he raced in from of the others.

Jet, Droy, and Levy stared at him in shock. He had just saved them from getting fried.

“Are ‘ya done now?” Gajeel groaned, “’Cause I got other things to do.”

Laxus turned away in silence, adjusted his headphones back onto his ears, and walked away.

Gajeel let out a sigh and began to limp away, pushing Levy aside as she tried to help him walk. “Consider us even?” His question sounded more like a statement, but Jet, Droy, and Levy silently agreed. They were even.


	2. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Miss Fairy Tail beauty pageant, the guild is shocked as the contenders turn stone cold when a menacing member returns to start a new contest.

Lucy skipped down the street, balancing herself on the railing of the river, humming along to Lisanna’s song. Though she thought the song was incredible, Lucy could help but think about some of the lyrics. What did Lisanna mean when she said she was evil? Why did she say her life was meaningless?

It made Lucy’s heart ache to think about how someone as wonderful as Lisanna viewed herself in such a way. Lucy was lucky enough to be considered beautiful in society’s standards, but Lisanna had huge scars up and down her face. She was still beautiful, but some people only see beauty as skin-deep. No wonder Lucy had never heard of her before joining Fairy Tail. It wasn’t fair.

Lucy’s inner monolog was interrupted as Plue began jumping up and down, flailing his arms and trying to communicate with her.

“Woah!” Lucy caught Plue just before he slipped into the river, “What’s going on with you?”

Plue began dancing away from Lucy, leading her towards a poster taped on the side of her apartment building.

Come join the Fairy Tail guild in their annual Fantasia Parade! Enjoy the shopping stands full of merch for your favorite wizards, Happy shaped ice cream, and the Miss Fairy Tail beauty pageant! Winner of the pageant gets 500,000 jewel, so make sure you vote for your favorite Fairy Lady!

“Holy crap, Plue!” Lucy covered her mouth, “If I won that prize money, I could cover rent for the next seven months!”

Plue kept making noise, pointing back to the safety railing of the river.

“You’re right, Plue!” Lucy grinned, “I should sign up!”

Plue shook his head, flailing his arms harder and harder.

“Oh, you’re trying to say that I should get Lisanna to sign up, too?” Lucy realized.

Plue nodded frantically, humming in reply.

“Alright, alright, relax little guy!” Lucy giggled, picking up Plue, “You’re going to tire yourself out if you keep that up.”

* * *

A heavy kick send a man flying through the main doors of the Ghoul Spirit guild, landing in the middle of the commons.

“Laughing at Fairy Tail was a huge mistake.” A young woman with long white hair smirked. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her straight-across bangs were also pulled up in a similar style. She had multiple piercings in her ears, as well as an eyebrow and lip piercing. She wore a white crop top and a black leather jacket with a matching choker. She wore a simple gray miniskirt and knee-high brown heeled boots. Her face was contorted into a wicked grin.

“If you’re looking for a fight, you got one!” A man from Ghoul Spirit shouted, charging at the group of intruders.

“To think an infestation of rats would have the audacity to mock members of a proper guild,” Another woman sneered. She had light brown hair, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wore oval glasses and had her hair was arranged in a sidewards, messy bun, and she wore a green dress that had movable wings on the back of it. She wore navy blue stockings along with white sandals and carried around a feathered purple fan with three hearts on it. “What is this world coming too?”

With a small adjustment of her glasses, the three men in front of the group froze in place and quickly began to turn to stone. A murmur of fear began to rise from the Ghoul Spirit members, backing away from the four wizards apposing them.

“Let’s finish this party, shall we?” The third member of the group spoke, a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders. His upper body was covered in a dark, mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extended up to his head to cover it in a tight hood, exposing only his hands and face. The upper part of the latter, however, was obscured by a metal visor reminiscent of a Medieval sallet, which comes covered with eight small, elongated holes, with four of them in front of each of his eyes, allowing him to see. He wore large armbands, and he has large shoulder pads each with skulls on its center. His waist was circled by a simple dark band, which holds up a massive waist guard made of cloth, which came in four long, light-colored pieces, each adorned by a dark "X", reaching down below his knees. Under his waist guard, He also donned a pair of extremely baggy, loose dark pants, with each leg being adorned by a pair of lighter-colored belts crossing in an "X" formation.

As he spoke, three heads of what should have been a totem pole, flew at the remaining members of the Ghoul Spirit guild, firing green lasers at those who tried to escape. The hooded man chuckled, watching his “dolls” make a mess of the rather nice guildhall.

After a minute or two, the last member of the group spoke, “That’s enough, Bickslow.”

He was a slim man of average height with waist-length light-green hair; his bangs are brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face, as well as a pair of thin lightning bolt shaped strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail with a grey ribbon. His eyes are a light blue; beneath the left one lies a small beauty mark. He wore a dark red knee-length double-breasted coat, which possesses a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs decorated by a darker line on the back part, and edges adorned by two, thin golden lines each. There are four yellow buttons closing said coat; the coat itself has been shown in two different colors on different occasions: red and black. Over it, he wore a pair of buckled belts, attached to which, on his left hip, is his sword.

“What?” Bickslow let out a long and raspy groan, “Y’mean we’re done already? My babies haven’t finished with their toys yet!”

“Let’s not waste our time with these weaklings.” The green-haired man replied, picking at his cuticles on his left hand. “I don’t know why they even bothered to form a guild.”

“Aw, come on, Freed,” purred the white-haired woman, “I wanna have some fun too.” She drew her bottom lip into a small, playful frown.  
“More fun, more fun!” The totem pole dolls chanted.

“All of you, be patient.” Freed sighed, “I assure you that we’ll all see pleny of action within the coming week.” He brushed his bangs to the side of his head with his left hand, showing the conscious members of Ghoul Spirit his green Fairy Tail guild mark, silently showing them who was on top of the wizarding world.

“So then, we’re going through with Laxus’ plan?” The brown-haired woman sighed, lowering her fan from her face and revealing her green Fairy Tail guild mark on her right breast.

“I guess it’s about time,” The white-haired woman replied, crossing her legs to reveal white Fairy Tail guild mark on her left thigh. “As long as I get to throttle Erza, I’m good with whatever!”

“I don’t wanna wait any longer,” Bickslow complained, “I wanna stomp those weaklings into the dust!” He threw his head back as he laughed manically, the black Fairy Tail guild mark on his tongue being revealed as he did.

* * *

“Don’t you think joining in on the pageant might draw attention to the plan?” Makarov asked, his brow furrowed.

“It might,” Lisanna sighed, “but Lucy seemed pretty dead-set on having me enter with her. She even threatened to not enter at all unless I joined her.”

“She complained about her rent money, didn’t she?” Natsu teased.

“Yeah! And I know I don’t have much of a shot at winning, but maybe I can help Lucy win.”

Makarov caved in and sighed, “I won’t stop you, but if you want this to stay a secret you need to be careful. People come from all over the country to see our parade, and we don’t wanna let our fans down, do we?”

“I know,” Lisanna smiled, “Getting Mira to come back was hard enough on its own! I don’t wanna ruin the surprise!”

“Come on, Gramps, Liz can handle it!”

“It’s not Lisanna I’m worried about.”

* * *

Max took the stage of the guild hall with a microphone in hand, “How’s everyone doing tonight? I’m your host, Max Alors!” He was putting on his fakest showman voice, getting a few laughs from the crowd. “I’m aware that none of you are here to see my ugly mug, so I’m pleased to announce that the long-awaited time is finally over! Welcome one and all to the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty!”

“I guess the only reason you two are here is ‘cause of Lisanna’s last-minute entry?” Gray sighed, shooting an annoyed glance at Elfman and Natsu, who had rushed over to the last empty table in the hall, which just happened to be the one Gray had fought to sit alone at.

Natsu was nibbling on a chili pepper he had gotten from the festival going on outside but didn’t say anything.

“I’m here to make sure no one stares at my sister!” Elfman shouted.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m sure fire-breath here ain’t gonna stare at her when she comes out in a bikini.” Gray rolled his eyes.

“Let me introduce you to our first contestant!” Max continued, “She’s the exotic beauty who’ll drink you under the table any day of the week, Cana Alberona!” He rolled out the ‘r’ in Cana’s last name as she took the stage.

Cana stood on the stage with her hands on her hips, smiling. She was wearing her everyday outfit and just drank in the applause of the crowd.

“Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!” Max shouted from behind her.

Cana drew a deck of cards from her bag and fanned them out in her hands. The cards began to float out of her hands and spin around her, shielding her entire body from eyesight, head-to-toe.

“What’s this? She sent her deck spinning! What could she be doing behind all those cards?” Max asked, saying exactly what everyone in the audience was thinking.

Slowly, the cards began to stop spinning, returning to Cana’s hand. Cana was now wearing a light blue dress with a black shawl around her waist with small star charms that reflected from the spotlight on the stage. She was wearing black high heels and had a purple bandana wrapped around her head, her left hand holding a crystal ball.

“Why, she’s changed into a fortune teller outfit!” Max blushed over the cheers from the crowd.

“Make sure to vote for me if you wanna have a drink.” Cana cooed in a sultry tone.

“What, no fair!” Lucy whispered from behind curtain backstage. “I thought we were just doing things like dresses or swimsuits! I didn’t know we had to use magic too!”

“That was a clever move on Cana’s part, maybe I should do something different.” Erza nodded, sticking her head over the curtain, enough to see Cana, but hiding herself from the crowd.

“Wait, Erza, you’re in this too?” Lucy gawked. “My chance at the prize money just went out the door.” Lucy sulked into a corner as the next contestant was called up.

“On to entry number two!” Max hyped, “She may be the newest member, but just one look will win you over, a radiant beauty in sun or rain, Ms. Juvia Lockser!”

Juvia had taken Cana’s spot on stage, standing with her hands pulled tightly against her chest. Unlike Cana, Juvia’s expression was timid and flushed.

“Uh oh!” Max gasped, “Looks like someone’s a bit nervous. How about giving her hand?”

The hall raptured in applause, cheering for Juvia to show what she could do.

Juvia’s meek smile turned into a fully grin as she waved at the crowd.

“Was that just a ploy to get more attention?” Lucy asked, shocked at how quickly Juvia’s emotions changed.

“That’s more like it! Isn’t she a cutie, folks?” Max winked at the crowd, “Now then, why don’t you show us what your magic can do?”

Juvia brought her hands together before her body turned into water. She waved her arms out to her sides and sent wave flooded over the stage and up into the air, sending small droplets of water out into the crowd.

Juvia was now standing in a black bikini, the top of which had a white lace stringing together over her bosom, she was lightly brushing the water ankle-high with her feet.

“And this lovely little raindrop is now ready for a fabulous day at the beach!” Max gushed over the applause of the guild.

“Juvia hopes that she can become better friends with all of you!” Juvia beamed, her black lipstick blowing a kiss into the crowd.

“Even with a basic swimsuit, Juvia totally stole the show!” Lucy huffed.

“Next up is entry number three! Fairy Tail’s little darling songbird! Her beauty and kindness has stolen the hearts of men, women, and all those in between, from all over the land! Give it up for, Lisanna Strauss!”

A monstrous round of applause broke out as Lisanna took the stage. She was wearing her pink tank top and black shorts, but as things have been going now, that was about to change.

“Now show us your stuff!” Max thrilled in the microphone.

“Not quite a songbird, but I hope you all still like it.” Lisanna said softly as her magic began to illuminate her body.

Elfman stood suddenly, knocking Natsu and Gray off the bench. He began scanning the guild for anyone who was looking to closely at his sister.

The white outline around Lisanna faded, revealing a black and white print sports bra and shorts. Her ears were now white cat ears with black tips, and she had a tail sticking out of the shorts, that had the same black and white pattern that the new form took. Lisanna’s arms and legs from the elbow/knee down were now furry with the black and white pattern leading to her paws. She was crouched on the ground, the same way Happy stands when someone offers him some fish, and had her paws up by her face, like a cat begging for attention.

“Oh my goodness!” Max beamed, “Lisanna has taken her Animal Transformation magic to a whole new level! Anyone else wanna rub her belly?”

Lisanna giggled slightly at the death stare that Elfman shot a Max, “I know I’m not much, but I hope you can all vote for whomever you think is the best!”

“Ahh, come on!” Lucy whined, “Everybody loves sexy cat outfits!”

Erza nodded in reply, mentally going through what she had to equip into.

“Coming in at entry number four, the fairy queen who needs no introduction...”

“Aww!” Erza snapped up, “That’s my cue.” She gave a running start before into a front flip in the air and landing in the middle of the stage.

“Queen Titania, or as we know her Erza Scarlet!”

“Shit!” Lucy cursed under her breath, “I haven’t even bothered to see their entrances!”

“Well, you’re quite popular,” Max complimented, “Why don’t you show everyone a requip no one here has seen before!”

“No one has seen before, huh?” Erza asked. “Yes, I have the perfect one in mind.” Erza closed her eyes and gave a trimphant smile.

“Bye, bye, rent money.” Lucy cried.

Erza’s bright and sudden light of magic was replaced by Erza, with her long red hair pulled into a messy bun with her bangs covering her right eye, standing in a black suit with a white button-up shirt, gold buttons and a golden belt. She had on high-heels, and in an outstretched hand, she summoned a fedora.

“B-butch Erza!” Lucy felt her face flush.

The crowd was going wild, but this time, an overwhelming amount of cheers rose from the women, overpowering the men’s cheering.

“I’m no queen,” Erza posed, placing on hand on her hip, the other holding the fedora, “Merely a knight.”

“Never thought I’d see her dress like that!” Lucy blushed, holding a hand over face in embarrassment.

“And here is entry number five, petite and cute, this fairy is as smart as she is charming! Levy McGarden!” Max announced.

“Levy!” Came shouts at the foot of the stage, Jet and Droy cheering on their secret (obvious) crush.

Levy was wearing a white and pink dress with knee-high pink socks, and white platform high heels. With a wave of her arms, the words “Solid” “Script” “Love” appeared in all kinds of fancy fonts and colors. “Never underestimate my solid script!”

Lucy sighed in relief. At least one person hadn’t gone through a whole magical girl outfit transformation.

“Here we have entry number six! The sniper with her sights on your hearts, the one and only sharp-shooting Bisca Mulan!”

Bisca was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with a black belt tied around her waist. She had on black boots and her signature cowgirl hat on. In between her fingers, she held out four tokens and she tossed the high into the air. She requiped a shotgun and took aim. Firing just one shot, she pierced all four tokens in a straight line. “Yee-haw!” Catching the tokens in her hand, she lined each one up just like before.

“That’s so hot!” Alzack shouted from the crowd.

Lucy bit down on her lip, “How can I top that?”

“Let’s move on to entry number seven, Fairy Tail’s rising star!”

Lucy took a deep breath and confidently strutted out to the middle of the stage.

“She shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way, Lucy!”

Lucy winked and waved at the cheering crowd. Glad that Max and listen to her about not saying her last name. She’d never win the prize money if they found out she came from the Heartilia clan.  
“What do you have planned for us, Lucy?” Max asked.

“My spirits and I are going to do a little cheer for you guys!” Lucy raised her pom-pom in the air and gave it a shake at the cheering from the fans.

“Entry number eight.” A voice came over the loudspeakers.

“What? I haven’t started my cheer yet!” Lucy looked around, huffing.

“She’s the one and only devil darling of Fairy Tail, the spitting image of a good-girl-gone-bad, and the very definition of a good-time. Therefore, the winner is obviously, me! The lovely Mirajane Strauss!” Mirajane took the stage in the outfit she had on the night previously. She combed a hand through her long hair pulled back into a ponytail as she made her way to the center of the stage.”

“Mira’s here?” Elfman’s breath caught in his throat.

“Then Laxus must be here too.” Gray said, worry in his voice.

“Mira, darling, the show is just about to start.” The brown-haired woman from the night before join Lucy and Mira on the stage as well.

“Can you guys wait until I do my cheers?” Lucy asked in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, your name is what exactly?” Evergreen mused, tipping her glasses down slightly.

Lucy froze and instantly turned into stone.

“Woah! What’s going on?” Max’s showman voice had disappeared into panic, looking around for some kind of explanation. “Ahh, all non-wizard folks please evacuate the guild hall.” He tried to hide his anxiety but snapped when he was meet with complaints. “Get out of here now!” Max shouted into the microphone, causing everyone to finally see that something wasn’t going according to plan.

As the guild hall was cleared and only the wizard remained, Makarov marched up to the stage. “Mirajane, Evergreen! What do you think you’re doing? You’ll ruin the festival for everyone!”

“On the contrary,” Evergreen shrugged, “I think things are just getting interesting.”

The curtain behind the stage rose, revealing all of contestants before Lucy had all been turned to stone as well.

“She even got Erza?” Happy gasped.

“Lisanna!” Natsu and Elfman in unison, racing towards the stage.

“Wait, what?” Mirajane’s head snapped to the backstage, seeing Lisanna trapped in stone with the others. “Lisanna?” Mirajane ran towards her little sister.

“Return them to normal this instant!” Makarov demanded.

A bolt of lightning struck the stage, revealing a smirking Laxus. “Well, looks like the audience has decided to head home. What a shame.”

“I should’ve known.” Makarov gulped down.

“Freed, you and Bickslow too?” Gray demanded.

“The Thunder Legion.” Macao whispered in shock. “What exactly are you guys trying to pull here?”

“Oh, come on! Let’s have some fun!” Laxus laughed.

“Laxus!” Mirajane and run to the front of the stage again and pulled Laxus down by his headphones to meet her eye-level. “What the hell do you think you’re doing! You said you’d leave Lisanna and Elfman alone!”

Elfman’s eyes widen at his sister’s words. She really was in on this?

“She said it herself, she not much, and you know that Fairy Tail has no room for weaklings!” Laxus yanked her hand away from him. “You agreed to that much! Besides, what about how the only thing you cared about was getting even with Erza?”

Mirajane’s face turned into a wicked scowl as she faced Evergreen, “Turn my sister back this instant!”

“Oh, Mira,” Laxus turned Mirajane’s face back towards him, smiling wickedly, “If you’re gonna ruin the fun, we have to stop you.”

Mirajane pulled herself free from Laxus only to be face-to-face with Evergreen’s stone gaze. Mirajane’s body frozen and instantly turned to stone. A look of hatred and betrayal on her face.

“Laxus, I’ve had about enough of your nonsense. Turn them back, all of them back,” he gestured to Mirajane, “or else.”

“Come on, now Gramps,” Laxus put an arm around Mirajane statue of a body, “You better play nice if you want these ladies to be in your little parade.” A bolt of lightning charge on his fingertip, “Don’t make me mad unless you want her to be as ugly as her sister!”

Natsu’s body shook in anger as he balled up his fists.

“In other words, I’m taking all of them hostage. Break any of my rules and I start shattering these chicks one by one.” He traced his finger around Mirajane’s face, threateningly.

“Laxus, I’m serious. Stop this nonsense at once!” Makarov demanded, once more, his tone slightly louder than the previous one.

“I’m serious too, old man.” Freed stepped onto the stage. “I’ve always wanted to know who was the strongest in this guild, and it’s about time we find out.”

“Yeah, let’s have some fun!” Bickslow joined the Thunder Legion on stage.

“Fun fun!” The dolls sang back.

“I was gonna have Mira-babe here explain,” Laxus was caressing along Mirajane’s bosom with a finger, “But since she had to go all “holier than thou” right at the start, I’ll do the talking.  
There’s only one rule, who’s even left standing in the end is the winner. It’s a Fairy Tail battle royale!”

A flaming fist hit a table, causing the whole thing to burn, “As much as I’d love to,” Natsu face was twisted in anger, “You better get Liz back to normal, now.”

“Natsu,” Makarov warned.

“I think a battle royalty sounds fun, but first I want my fiancée safe.” Natsu took a few steps towards the stage.

“I think that attitude of yours is gonna get you into a world of hurt.”

Natsu was struck by a bolt of lightning that came from nowhere, making him howl in pain and fall to the floor.

“Threatening me ain’t gonna guarantee her safety.” Laxus shrugged, “I promised that to Miss Mira, but then I decided that Lisanna was gonna be useless anyway.”

“If you do want these pretty statues turned back to normal, you’ll have to defeat us first.” Evergreen explained.

“Shouldn’t be too hard right?” Bickslow laughed, “There’s hundreds of you guys and only four of us!”

“Lots of you, lots of you!” Chimed in the dolls.

“If you don’t beat all four of us in the time limit of three hours,” Freed explained, “We will destroy each and every one of these statues.”

“All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield, the fight will begin when, and if, you can find us.” Laxus cackled.

“Laxus, how could you?” Makarov shook in anger.

“Well then, let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!” A bright burst of light enveloped the guild, and when it faded, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Laxus were gone, leaving only Mirajane’s statue centerstage.

“Not only did he turn my sisters into stone, but he betrayed Mira! He betrayed Mira and called Lisanna weak and ugly!” Elfman shouted in anger. “As a man, I cannot stand for this!”

Everyone left in the guild ran out into Magnolia with Elfman in the lead, ready to hunt down the Thunder Legion and Laxus.

“You little brat!” Makarov yelled after Laxus, “I’ll stop you with my own two hands!” The old master charged after his guild but was stopped by something before he even made it out the door. He fell back against the floor, hard, before looking above him to see what had stopped him. Nothing was there.

“Gramps, what’s wrong?” Gray asked, running back to check on the old man.

“Some sort of barrier spell,” Makarov squinted, his eyes spotting a small reflecting of the invisible shield at the top of the guild doors.

Gray reached back, hesitantly, but his hand easily pasted through whatever was keeping the older wizard stuck behind. “But I can go through?” Gray asked, moving his arm out and back into the doors. “Man, what’s the deal?”

“Gray,” Makarov warned, pointing up to the high doorway of the guild, “There’s a rune written up there, what does it say?”

Gray took a step back and narrowed his eyes, trying to read the words, “Doesn’t Freed know how to make rune enchantments?”

“I’m afraid so.” Makarov gulped. This situation was already against the guild’s odds as it was, but if Freed made a rule that the Fairy Tail master couldn’t help stop Laxus, their chances were depleted significantly. Especially with the remaining S-class wizards either out of town, Mystogan and Gildarts, or made of stone, Erza and Mirajane, Makarov was already fearing the worst for his guild. Laxus and the Thunder Legion were a group of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, all with magical scores of S-class or above.

Gray bit down on his lip, “’Stone statues and anyone over the age of 80 years old shall not pass’.”

“I see,” Makarov sighed, “Exactly as I feared. Freed is preventing me from leaving the guild, making Laxus’s vile “game” up to the rest of you.”

“You’re really stuck? You can’t break through?” Gray worried.

“I’m afraid not. Can I leave this up to you and the others?” Makarov pleaded.

“I won’t show mercy, even if Laxus is your grandson.” Gray said in a dark tone, turning his back on the guild master. “He’s gonna pay for this.”

Makarov felt his body tense as Gray ran out of his sight, combing through the possibilities in his head of what was to come. With those out of commission, the most likely candidates of being able to defeat the Thunder Legion were Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman. However, Laxus was a different story. Even if the three of them worked together, Makarov wasn’t sure that they could overpower Laxus. If they were to defeat him, they would have to outsmart him.

“Reedus, you’re still here?” Makarov asked aloud.

The brown-haired, timid man stepped out from his hiding place, shaking slightly.

“Please go find a woman named Porlyusica for me. She lives in the east forest outside of Magnolia.”

“Oui?” Reedus asked, confused.

“She may not be a fighter, but she may have a potion that can cure petrification spells.” Makarov explained.

“Oui, j’y vais.” The frenchman replied.

“Where’s Laxus?” Natsu’s voice came from over by the stage. Natsu had just woken up after Laxus knocked him out with his attack. “Where’s everyone?”

“Natsu!” Makarov looked over in shock. In all of the chaos he had completely forgotten that Natsu had not gone with the others. Perhaps if Natsu got serious enough, he, Gray, Gajeel, and Elfman may have a shot at taking down Laxus.

“Gramps,” Natsu ran over to the guildmaster and Reedus with a confused expression, “Where’d everyone run off too?”

“Now listen, Lisanna’s plan is on hold. Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia, find him and defeat him, or else the festival is not going to happen!” Makarov shouted, pointing out the door.

“What plan?” Happy and Reedus asked in unison.

“Nothing!” Natsu shot back, before turning to run out the door. “Don’t worry, Lisanna! I’m gon-” Natsu slammed face-first into the enchantment Freed had set up, knocking him off his feet.

Happy, Makarov, and Reedus all felt their jaws drop in shock.

“What the hell?” Natsu asked, kicking against the invisible barrier with his foot.

* * *

“Did you find anyone, Alzack?” Jet called out, running towards the black-haired man with Droy by his side.

“No,” Alzack replied, harshly. “You?”

“Sorry, we got nothing.” Droy sighed.

“Damn it! At this rate Bisca’s going to ge-”

“Don’t say things like that!” Droy headbutted Alzack in the chest. “We can’t give up now! Levy, Bisca, and the others need our help!”

“We only have three hours!” Alzack argued back.

A flash of purple light surrounding all three men broke up the fighting.

“An enchantment?” Jet gaped. “Did they put these up all over town to slow us down?”

“Look!” Alzack pointed above them, to the top of the trap, “It says, ‘Only the wizard who proves themself to be the strongest is allowed to leave this barrier.’”

“But what does that mean?” Droy asked, dumbfounded. “Does that mean they want us to fight each other?”

“That’s a dirty trick, you cowards!” Jet yelled, kicking at the rune walls.

“If that’s what it’s going to take.”

“Alzack?”

Alzack drew his guns, pointing one at each of the other men, “I’m sorry, my friends, but I gotta save Bisca!”

* * *

“Why the hell can’t you get through!” Makarov demanded at Natsu, “You’re not a stone statue! Don’t tell me you’re over 80?”

Natsu was pushing himself against the rune but made no advancements, “I don’t think so!”

Happy was flying in circles around Natsu, “If Igneel found you when you were four, you should be 18 now!”

“Pardon,” Reedus said softly, “Look!”

Above the runes of the rules preventing Makarov and Natsu from leaving, another appeared. ‘Battle of Fairy Tail status report.’

“What?” Makarov gasped, reading the next line.

‘Jet versus Droy versus Alzack’

“Why would those guys be fighting?” Natsu asked.

The next line appeared.

‘The winner is Alzack. Jet and Droy are expelled.’

* * *

Alzack drew his fist in anger as the rune walls fell. “Please forgive me, my friends.”


	3. Defeat your Friends to Save your Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. This chapter contains mentions of spousal death and mentions of a suicidal attempt! Please take caution if you are triggered by either of those things.  
> 2\. Freed is gay in this au, sorry if that upsets you, but its 2020, don't be a homophobe.  
> 3\. Evergreen is a transgender woman in this au, sorry if that upsets you, but its 2020, don't be a transphobe.  
> 4\. There is a bit of French in this chapter, so just read for context clues or open google translate if you don't understand what's being said.
> 
> ENJOY

Vijeeter groaned as he was flung back into a table, sending the patrons running from the fight. He flipped up and looked at his attacker. Nab, a fellow guildmate, and someone he considered to be a friend. 

“Vijeeter, just sit still so I can finish you off!” Nab sighed, “I hate to do this to ‘ya, pal, but rules are rules and I can’t fight Laxus ‘till I beat you!” Nab charged at Vijeeter, his words heavy in the air with guilt, knocking Vijeeter further into the street. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to hurt my friends.” Vijeeter stated, remorse in his eyes, “But they’ve left me no choice!” Vijeeter released his own attack at Nab, knocking off his balance. 

“Max, dude, just give up!” Warren shouted from across the street, breaking through a wooden pillar of one of the Fairy Tail merchandise stands, “You know I can see through your plans! If you think you can surprise me, you’re wrong!” 

Max, wiping debris off of his purple suit jacket from the Miss Fairy Tail contest, stated, “Just ‘cause you can read my attacks doesn’t mean you’re fast enough to dodge them, asshole!” Max used the rubble around him to form a fist of sand, and sent Warren flying against their magic barrier. 

“I’m gonna save Cana,” Wakaba said, looking off of the rooftop he was on, down at Macao, who was to be his opponent, “Even if it means I gotta fight you.” 

“I take it your wife doesn’t know about your little crush, huh?” Macao threatened. 

“You’re just jealous ‘cause your wife left you with a kid to raise.” Wakaba shot back. The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he crossed a line. It wasn’t Macao’s fault his wife died. Shit, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. 

Macao drew his fists in rage, “That was a low blow, and you know it, bastard!” 

“Mudshot!” Alzack took aim at his two opponents, leaving them against a wall unconscious.

* * *

_‘Warren VS Max; The winner is Warren, Max is expelled’_

_‘Vijeeter VS Nab; The winner is Nab, Vijeeter is expelled’_

_‘Laki defeats four opponents’_

_‘Macao VS Wakaba, in progress’_

The list of fights outside the guild walls just continued to grow larger and larger with each passing minute. 

“Foolish children!” Makarov cursed, “They’re playing right into Laxus’s plan!” 

Happy bit on his tongue, “They don’t have much of a choice. It looks like those enchantments are hidden all over town, so they’re impossible to avoid.” 

Makarov felt his eye twitch in anger. 

“This is the Battle of Fairy Tail.” Happy continued. 

“I don’t get it!” Natsu grunted in frustration. 

“Natsu.” Happy looked at his friend. 

Natsu was shaking in anger, his teeth bared, and his eyes shut tight. “When I said I was up for a “battle royal I didn’t mean this!” He slammed his body against the magic barrier, “I wanna be out there fighting too!” 

Makarov let out a long sigh, his mind still unsure of the reason Natsu couldn’t pass through Freed’s barrier. “Natsu, right now you’re one of our biggest hopes of defeating the Thunder Legion. If we can’t beat them in time, the girls are going to be smashed to pieces.” He narrowed his eyes, looking at Natsu with an expression that could only be read as regret and anxiety, “That includes Lisanna.” 

“I know that!” Natsu growled, punching at the barrier, “But this stupid invisible wall is keeping me in here!” 

“Everyone out there is trying to keep that from happening,” Makarov went on, “but they’re going about it the wrong way. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves then the girls are finished.” 

Happy’s voice broke the short silence, “What if that’s Laxus’s plan?” 

“Explain, Happy,” Makarov said, looking at Happy. 

“What if he and the Thunder Legion don’t actually plan on fighting? They just want everyone to fight each other until the time’s up.” 

Makarov drew in a shaky breath, “That might just be his plan all along. There are certainly enough members out there to keep the fighting going.” 

A new message appeared above where the fighting results were being shown. _‘Time remaining: Two hours and 18 minutes. Participants remaining: 42_ _.’_

“Wait, what?” Natsu took a few steps back from the barrier, reading the announcement over and over again. 

“That can’t be all that’s left!” Happy gasped. 

“That means more than half the guild has wiped itself out in less than an hour!” Makarov grunted. 

* * *

“Purple rain!” Macao shouted, shooting dozens of small, purple fireballs at Macao, slamming the smoking man up against a wall. As the smoke cleared around them, Wakaba’s figure dissolved. 

“You’re losing your edge, man,” Wakaba said, standing behind the purple-haired man. “You fell for my smoke screen. What’d you say? Ready to finish this?”

Reedus was nearly out of town when he ran into an enchantment, trapping him inside the chaos-rich city. “ _Non_!” He pounced a fist on the enchantment in defeat. “Master is counting on me! The girls are counting on me!” 

“You’re not attempting to cheat our game, are you?” 

Reedus looked over his shoulder in fear, watching Freed slowly appear behind a wall of runes. 

“Not after I spent so long setting up all the rules?” Freed asked, his voice monotone, his left hand resting on his sword’s handle. 

_“_ _Que voulez-vous dire_ _?”_ Reedus asked. 

“ _Je_ _veux_ _dire_ ,” Freed said in French, “that Laxus said the entire town of Magnolia is your battlefield and your guild allies are now your opponents. If you are a wizard of Fairy Tail , then you must fight!” Freed’s arm stretched out as he pointed at the quivering fr enchman , a circle of runes circling his finger. “ _Désolé_ _pour le_ _d_ _érangement_ _._ " 

* * *

“This sucks! Where’s Laxus and his goons hiding?” Gray grumbled, running through the streets of Magnolia. 

“It’s Gray!” A voice came from his right. 

“Fight us, Gray!” Another came from his left. 

Gray braced himself as he was blasted through the doors of a clothing store. Bickslow’s dolls? Gray scanned around the shop, relived that the store had been closed for the Harvest Festival. 

“Yo, I ain’t no goon!” Bickslow sat on the railing of the second floor of the shop, “But if it’s a fight you want.” 

* * *

“Evergreen!” Elfman slid into a halt. 

Evergreen had dropped down from wherever she had been hiding, and stood in front of Elfman, fanning herself lazily. 

“You let both of my sisters go right now!” Elfman charged at her. 

“I thought a man should never raise his fists towards a lady,” Evergreen said, her voice in false inoccence. 

“A real man does if she’s holding his family as hostages! If you have any pride, you’ll turn my sisters back!” 

Evergreen dropped her charade and slid her glasses down, “Well, I’m not a man, you know. I much prefer being a woman.” Her eyes shone green as she activated her stone eyes. 

Elfman slammed his eyes shut but was forced back by Evergreen’s waiting kick. He landed on top of a flower cart, sending the cart’s owner and clients running from the wizard’s duel. 

“Oh, are those beautiful flowers for me?” She cackled. “How kind!” 

Elfman stood, transform his body into his Beast Soul mood, “I’m not in the mood!” 

“It’s a shame,” Evergreen sighed, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at him, “the only thing that’s cute about you is your name. Elfman.” She sounded out his name slowly, letting it play on her pink lips. “It’s really a sad name. I got to pick mine, you know.” 

“If you value yourself as a man, you’ll turn my sisters back!” Elfman growled. 

“Did you not hear me! I am a woman!” Evergreen growled back.

Elfman looked at her questioningly. 

“Ugh,” She rolled her eyes, “Never mind. You're probably to stupid to understand anyway."

“I don’t understand what you’re getting at,” Elfman sighed, tying a piece of his ripped jacket’s sleeve around his eyes, “Just free my sisters, or else.” 

“You really plan on fighting me while blindfolded?” Evergreen smirked. 

Elfman launched himself at Evergreen, bringing down his monstrous fist but completely missing as she jumped out of the way. 

Evergreen used her wings to fly towards the crowd on the street. 

He gave a small sniff in the air, “There you are!” He gave another punch at where she was, once again, missing Evergreen but several stones and broken wood from his attack nearly hit the terrified townsmen. 

“Resourceful,” Evergreen complimented, “So you can tell where I am by following my scent?” 

“Also, you stink of perfume!” Elfman swatted in the air, trying to hit the flying woman. 

“How rude!” Evergreen exclaimed, “Fairy Bomb Attack!” She sent a swirling ball of fairy dust at the large man. 

Once the dust made contact with Elfman’s body, it exploded, leaving Elfman a smoking, bloody mess. He collapsed at Evergreen’s feet. 

“Maybe being a statue will teach you some manners,” Evergreen used her foot to raise Elfman’s head up so that he was look at her. “Now gaze into my eyes and join your horrible sisters in the eternal beauty of my stone.” 

* * *

_‘Elfman VS Evergreen; Evergreen is the winner, Elfman is expelled’_

“Elfman lost?” Happy cried, “I thought he’d have no problem beating her.” 

“Now Gray’s fighting Bickslow? No fair!” Natsu complained, smacking his head against the barrier.

“It also says that Freed is fighting Reedus,” Happy went on, “I guess they got bored of sitting around.” 

* * *

“It’s a shame, you almost had me fooled for a moment there.” Freed smirked, his sword forcing Reedus against the ground. “If only you had gone with a preference of mine, you might have caught me off guard.” 

Reedus watched his illusion of Lucy fade from existence as Freed backed him into a corner. “Freed, stop this! Don’t do this to your friends.” 

Freed’s smirk turned into a scowl as Reedus went on. 

“I know you’re not the kind of guy who’d do this. Laxus is forcing you, _oui_? If you just explain yourself, the-” Reedus fell unconscious. 

“Victory will soon be ours,” Freed turned away, “Then you’ll see what kind of man I truly am.” 

* * *

_‘Reedus VS Freed; Freed is the winner, Reedus is expelled’_

“Oh no!” Happy’s ears fell against his head in anxiety, “They took out Reedus!” 

“Damnit!” Makarov cursed. 

“Come on, Gramps, it’s all just a test.” A thought projection of Laxus appeared in front of the barrier. 

“What the hell?” Natsu took a step back at the sudden intrusion. 

“Natsu, why are you here?” Laxus asked, “Don’t tell me you’re scared?” 

“I’m not scared, I’m stuck!” Natsu shouted, “I can’t get through your stupid invisible wall!” 

“What do you want?” Makarov asked. 

“Well, you think of the guild members are your children, right, Gramps?” Laxus sneered, “Must be tough watching your little babies tear each other apart. It’s too bad Mira couldn’t join in on the fun, she had her heart set on putting Red over there in her place.” Laxus pointed behind him at Erza’s statue. “Also, things would be moving faster if she were out here.” 

“You think this is fun?” Makarov asked. 

“Hell yeah! Especially ‘cause all your strongest wizards can’t fight! Natsu, Erza, all of those who could be S-class can’t join in on the game!” Laxus grinned. 

“Gray’s still out there!” Happy cried, “He’s just as strong as Natsu!” 

“No he’s not! That popsicle-bastard is way weaker than me!” Natsu argued back. 

“Face it, you’re in denial!” Happy shrugged. 

Laxus’s face twisted in amusement as he held back laughter, “Gray? You’re gonna put all your hopes into a stripping loser?” 

“I wouldn’t underestimate that boy’s power, if I were you!” Makarov warned, his face dark. 

* * *

Gray dodged another laser attack from Bickslow’s flying heads, throwing a few clothes off the shelves of the store at them, “Damn, these things are creepy!” 

“Line formation, babies!” Bickslow commanded. 

The heads formed a totem pole and fired a single, wider, shot at Gray, who replaced himself with a mannequin at the last moment. 

Watching the mannequin’s limbs explode, Bickslow chuckled, “You’re not too shabby!” Turning his words back to the dolls, “Gimme a victory formation, babies!” Bickslow’s grin turned into embarrassment as he looked over his shoulder, “What’s wrong, babies?” 

The totem pole had been frozen solid, laying on the ground still as a stone statue. 

“My babies!” Bickslow cried out. 

Gray took the opening and kneed Bickslow in the chest, “Ice-make: Armor!” As Bickslow was pushed backwards, Gray continued his sneak attack, “Ice-make: Hammer!” A giant, solid carnival hammer was brought down against Bickslow’s head. 

“You win some, you lose some.” Bickslow shrugged, sitting up from the Bickslow-shaped dent in the wooden floor, “Time for some new babies!” 

Four mannequins surrounded Gray, grabbing him from behind and trapping his arms behind his back. “The hell?” 

“Possession magic, baby!” Bickslow convulsed with a sadistic glee, “Freeze how many of my babies as you’d like, I can just move their souls to another doll! I’m basically god!” 

“Basically god! Basically god!” The mannequins howled. 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, y’know that?” Gray muttered. 

“I’ve been told,” Bickslow confessed, shrugging his shoulders with indifference. 

“If I can’t freeze the dolls, I’ll freeze you!” Gray took his stance but was caught off guard by Bickslow running out of the store. 

“I love tag! You’re it!” He cackled as he ran. 

Gray stood baffled for a moment before he shook himself out of his trance and ran after Bickslow, “Get back here!” He chased after Bickslow several blocks straight before he finally saw Bickslow turn into a corner between some houses. Gray sighed, as he looked around the dead-end. “Where’d he run off too now?” 

“Peak-a-boo!” Bickslow laughed, having scaled the walls holding himself in the splits, he looked down at Gray with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. “Care ‘ta join me?” 

“Why don’t you join me on the ground, you crazy freak!” 

“I just wanna fight someone on my level!” Bickslow whined, “I thought we could have some fun, but I guess you’re not up for it.” 

Two enchantments opened up, trapping Gray inside the alleyway. 

“Wizards inside of that barrier are no longer able to use magic,” Bickslow explained, “Guess you’re stuck in there all by yourself. Babies!” 

Gray looked behind him as the mannequins floated up to the barrier, “Party time! Party time!” They chanted. 

Smoke filled the alleyway as the mannequins shot up Gray’s barrier, leaving Bickslow laughing manchially. “Guess I win!” 

“Not yet!” Gray replied, jumping up the wall and punching at Bickslow, but was blocked by another laser blast from a mannequin. 

“Outta steam yet?” Bickslow cackled. 

Gray let out a fighting roar as he grabbed Bickslow around the shoulders, hurtling both of them against the ground. They landed was a hard grunt. Bickslow struggled against Gray’s grasp, “When my babies hit ‘ya, you’re s’posed to stay down! 

A final blast from the dolls hit Gray full on. Bickslow stood as he felt Gray’s arms go limp around him, “Lucky me! You were shielding me from getting blasted!” He kicked Gray over, letting the unconscious ice mage lay on his back. 

* * *

_‘Bickslow VS Gray; Bickslow_ _is the winner, Gray is expelled’_ The barrier in the guildhall announced. 

“See? Can’t count on that guy for anything!” Laxus laughed, watching Makarov’s expression darken at the word of another one of his children defeated. “Only thing he’s good for is leaving cigarette buds everywhere! Would’ve been better if he had killed himself on that island a few months back, huh? Would’ve saved ‘ya the embaressment, Gramps!” 

“Why would you say a mean thing like that?” Happy cried, his blue fists bawling up, “Besides, Bickslow probably cheated! Those barriers aren’t fair!” 

Natsu was staring at the words’, _‘Gray is expelled'_ , thinking back to when they had been back on Guluna island. Gray _had_ almost killed himself with that Iced Shell move, if Natsu hadn’t stepped in, Gray would’ve been... 

“Who’s gonna beat the Thunder Legion now, old man?” Laxus teased. 

“Gajeel will!” Happy retorted. 

“Nah, don’t think so.” Laxus snorted, “He’s made it clear that he doesn’t wanna play. Doesn’t surprise me. After what I did to him last week? I’m sure he was gonna quit soon anyways.” 

“What do you want out of this?” Makarov asked in a whisper. “If I surrendered, would that satisfy you?” 

“Gramps?” Natsu was pulled from his trance. 

“You’ve had your fun, but my guild has suffered enough. Stop this.” 

“What? You wanna give up? That’s not what you taught me growing up.” Laxus asked, a tiny smile on his face, “I thought you were the master of the almighty Fairy Tail guild? You can’t just give up because things are going your way!” Laxus quoted a saying the guild had heard thousands of times. “But I guess, if you wanna quit just hand the guild over to me and go into retirement.” 

“Retirement?” Happy asked. 

“Why are you playing dirty?” Natsu accused, “Why don’t you just come and face us?” 

“This was your goal all along?” Makarov grunted. 

Laxus held out his hand, as if he was going to shake Makarov’s hand, “You’ve only got an hour and a half until the statues crumble. If you wanna put an end to this, then announce your retirement to the whole town over the guild’s loudspeaker. I want everyone to know that you’re giving Fairy Tail over to me!” Laxus cackled. “You’re children or your title? Choose carefully! Personally,” He pointed back over his shoulder at the statues on the stage, “I wouldn’t mind seein’ how ugly we could make Lisanna!” 

“You leave her alone!” Natsu yelled, punching at the projection of Laxus, causing it to fade, and Natsu to crash into a table. 

“I never did value the title,” Makarov said out loud. 

“Gramps! Don’t just give up!” Natsu shouted, sitting up right. 

“I can’t do that. Laxus is not cut-out for being a guild master. I’m afraid that things would only get worse for you all if I gave him control over the guild. But I’m also worried we won’t find another solution in time.” Makarov expressed himself. 

“We’ll think of something!” Happy shouted, pumping his fist in the air, “Aye, sir!” 

A movement from behind the guild’s bar caught the attention of the room. 

“Who’s there?” Makarov demanded. 

A relucent Gajeel sat up from behind the guild with a fork hanging backwards out of his mouth. “Damn, guess I’m busted.” 

“You’ve been here the whole time?” Natsu asked. 

“He’s eating the dishes again!” Happy pointed out.

“Gajeel! Will you fight for the guild?” Makarov asked. 

“Might as well.” Gajeel sighed, finishing the fork in a few gulps then jumped across the bar. “Besides, I was plannin’ on headin’ out soon. I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to get involved, but it looks like Juvia’s gonna get turned to dust if I don’t do something.” 

“Why do you care about Juvia, huh?” Happy cooed, “Do you liiiiiikkkeee her?” 

Gajeel scoffed, “She’s an old friend. Plus, she got me this gig here. Gotta pay her back some way.” 

“Suuuurree.” 

“Shut up, ‘ya stupid cat!” Gajeel shouted. Gajeel made his way towards the doors. “Don’t worry, I think I can handle him and his pals.” Gajeel’s confidence evaporated as he walked face first into the magical barrier. 

“What?!” The other’s gasped. 

Gajeel punched at the runes keeping him locked up, “What the hell?” 

“You’re over 80 too?” Natsu asked, shocked. 

“What’d ‘ya mean ‘too?’?” Gajeel shot back, “I may not be smart, but I can count! I’m only nineteen!” 

* * *

Evergreen soared above the town, watching her opponents fall into the dust, defeated, dirty, and in utter despair. How she loved the looks on their faces. 

“Stop it, Bickslow!” Nab shouted as he ran, “We’re all friends here, right?” 

Bickslow cackled as he hung upside down in the air, “I don’t make friends with weaklings! Isn’t that right, babies?” 

Nab and Laki were surrounded by Bickslow’s dolls and mannequins. 

Alzack leaned against the nearest wall, his body covered in cuts and bruises. “Can’t stop now.” He panted. “Gotta save Bisca.” 

“You look awful,” Freed said, walking around from the other side of the building. 

“I had to fight against my friends. How could you do this?” Alzack cried, “Even if I did it for Bisca, that doesn’t make it alright!” Alzack felt his throat tighten, he reached for whatever was chocking him, but was greeted only by the flesh of his neck. “What, this magic... How...” 

“Save your breath,” Freed sighed, lowering his hand as he finished writing his rune. “You fought well; I am doing this for your sake. I will put in a good word for you with Laxus. Perhaps he’ll allow you to stay.” 

Alzack’s vision went black and he collapsed in the dirt. 

* * *

_‘Time remaining: One hour. Participants remaining: Two.’_

“No way,” Natsu gaped, “Only two people are left?” 

“Who’s still out there?” Gajeel asked. 

Makarov shook his head, “You two. You’re the only ones still standing.” 

Natsu and Gajeel looked at the old master. 

“We’re out of members. It’s all over.” Makarov’s eyes were wide with fear, his small body shaking. 

Natsu scratched at his head, “Man, Liz would know what to do...” 

“Why don’t ‘ya go ask her then, genius?” Gajeel snapped, sarcastically.

“Good idea!” 

"I was being sarcasitc!” Gajeel called after Natsu, who made his way over to the stage. 

“Natsu, what are you about to do?” Makarov yelled, following Natsu. 

Natsu grabbed Lisanna’s statue and carefully laid it down. “Bear with me Liz,” He muttered, “I’ve never melted the stone off someone before.” 

“She isn’t covered in stone, she is stone!” Happy cried out. 

Ignoring the others, Natsu rubbed his hands together before lighting his hands on fire, “Nice and easy,” 

“Natsu, this is insane, leave her alone!” Makarov yelled, tripping as he ran up the steps of the stage. 

Natsu held his hands over his fiancée, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. 

“See, told ‘ya it wouldn’t work.” Happy shrugged. 

“Maybe if I turn up the heat?” Natsu said, and with that, a huge crack at the start of Lisanna’s hairline began to form. 

“You broke her!” Gajeel shouted. 

“Happy get some glue!” Natsu shouted, shaking Lisanna’s statue. 

“You’re killing her even more!” Makarov cried, watching the statue’s crack growing larger, running down her scared cheek. 

Suddenly, the statue broken, revealing Lisanna, who looked shocked. 

“Liz?” Natsu grinned, wiping at his tears. 

“Why is my neck so stiff?” She asked, rubbing at her neck. “Did I fall asleep or something? And why am I so sweaty?” 

Natsu kissed his fiancée, “Yay! You’re not dead!” He cried. 

“You don’t know what’s going on?” Happy asked, once Lisanna had freed herself from Natsu’s loving embrace, stroking his hair lovingly. 

“No idea.” She replied, “but it seems bad.” Her tone was sorrowful, as she looked at her stone friends and older sister. 

“It’s Laxus,” Happy told her, “He had Evergreen trap you guys so that he could hold you as hostages!” 

“Why would he want to do that?” Lisanna asked. 

“So that everyone would fight each other,” Makarov replied. 

“Fight each other?” Lisanna gasped. 

“Yeah! He’s made everyone fight each other or the Thunder Legion!” Happy continued, “Now everyone’s been knocked out! You, Natsu, and Gajeel are the only ones still standing.” 

Lisanna looked down at Natsu in her lap, ceasing playing with his hair, “Then why are you and Gajeel still here? Shouldn’t you guys be out fighting?” 

“For some reason neither of them can pass through the runes Freed set up,” Makarov sighed. “They’ve been stuck in here, forced to watch everything go down with me.” His usual bright and cheery voice was grimm. “Now you’re free, but if you go out there, I’m afraid they’ll ambush you.” 

“Don’t think they know she’s not frozen anymore,” Gajeel pointed out, “The runes still say that only me and Salamander are left.” 

“We could use that to our advantage,” Lisanna smiled. 

“What?” Makarov looked at the young woman with surprise. How could she have hope left after everything that’s happened?

“I think I figured out how Natsu was able to break the stone,” Lisanna explained, using her free hand to trace down her scared cheek, “I’m completely blind in my right eye, so I think that when Evergreen used her eyes on me, it weakened the affects.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense!” Happy beamed. 

“But how’re we gonna use that?” Gajeel asked, annoyed. “Don’t tell me you think you can take them down?” 

Natsu shot to his feet and grabbed Gajeel by the collar, “Don’t yell at her!” 

“I’ll yell at anyone I damn well please!” Gajeel retored, punching at Natsu. 

Ignoring the dragonslayers brawling, Lisanna went on, “I’m not very strong, I know that. I want to help, but I’m not sure I could defeat any of them, at least, not by myself.” 

“That’s it!” Makarov exclaimed, finally understanding what Lisanna was saying. “Erza has an artifcial eye, so you’re thinking that Evergreen’s spell might have had a weaker affect on her as well?” 

“Yeah!” Lisanna nodded. 

“Natsu!” Makarov turned to the squabbling men wrestling, “Try and wake up Erza, the same way you woke Lisanna!” 

The dragonslayers froze, pulling at each other’s faces like toddlers, “Y’think that’ll work?” Natsu asked in a nasally voice because of Gajeel pinching at his nose. 

Just like Lisanna had said, Erza was soon enough freed from her stone prison. 

“I feel hot,” She popped her neck and glared at Natsu, “What did you do?” 

Natsu hid behind Lisanna and just kept repeating, “Gramps told me too! Gramps told me too!” 

Once everything had been explained to Erza, the plan was set. 

Erza took off running through the town, taking a mental note on every broken building, every cowarding citizen, everything that had been disrupted by Laxus’s game. She suddenly stopped, feeling an uneasy presence from above her. 

“Well, that’s certainly odd,” Evergreen cooed from the sky, “I seem to recall turning you into a statue.” 

“You’re going to have to try a lot better than that if you want to keep me down,” Erza retorted. “Now, where’s Laxus?” 

“If want him, you’ll need to go through me first, Titania,” Evergreen smirked, “Those are the rules of this little game of ours.” 

“I wouldn’t do this if I were you,” Erza warned. 

“What a farce. Titania, queen of the fairies, is afraid to fight?” Evergreen fanned at herself. “Guess that means its time for a new queen to rise to power.” 


	4. Thunder Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Erza takes on Evergreen, Lazus sends the guild a high-voltage threat. As the wizards search for a way to defeat him, Lucy and Happy and ambushed by Bickslow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erza's artificial eye is slightly lighter than her other eye, because I said so. Loke and Sagittarius have slightly different appearances in this au (slightly for Loke, drastic for Sagittarius became I hate his design)
> 
> Interact with this chapter/story in someway so I know that you want me to continue it!
> 
> ENJOY!!

Evergreen flew above the town,  surprised that  Erza was able to keep up with her. Evergreen had to give credit where credit was due, but  Erza was a much better swordsman than Freed. She was honestly sho cked at how she hadn’t expected much from  Erza .

They landed on top of one of the shops in town, both panting from blocking and  delivering blows.

“Amazing, you’re much better than all of the others I’ve faced so far,” Evergreen winked, “But you’re still nothing compared to me.”

“The sooner I defeat you, the sooner the others will be turned back!”  Erza retorted, summoning two swords and lunging at Evergreen.

“Oh? So, it's just you then?” Evergreen tittered, “What a shame, I was hoping Mira would com e back to her senses after I gave her a small time-out.” Evergreen raised her glasses, preparing to use her stone gaze.

“That won’t work on me again!”  Erza shouted, closing her left eye and allowing her artificial eye to be her guide, though it wasn’t easy to see through.  Erza made a mental note to thank Lisanna for telling her about the  upper hand this gave her.

Evergreen jumped back in surprise, nearly falling off the building, but regained her composure before  Erza reached her. “You’re telling me that your heinous fake eye actually works in your favor ? Here I thought the only thing it did was make your  eyes two different shades of dirt.” Evergreen responded. “Seriously, they couldn’t make one that was closer to your actual eye color?”

“Insulting my appearance will not give you the upper hand,”  Erza said.

“Then let’s see how you like my fairy machine gun!” Evergreen summoned forth bullet-like orbs of magic that shot at  Erza at a rapid speed.

Using her swords,  Erza maneuvered through the bullets, dodging what she could, and blocking the rest. When she was in range, she made a fierce swing, but missed as Evergreen once again took flight.

“Missed again,” Evergreen laughed, firing double the amount of bullets.

“Coward!”  Erza called, using her strength to jump and join Evergreen in the air. A few bullets tore at  Erza’s clothing, but none  made contact with her skin.

“From this day forth, I shall be known as Titania, for I am the true queen of the fairies!” Evergreen declared with s adistic glee.  Erza was losing ground, though she wasn’t one anymore, being a statue for nearly three hours made her movements slow.

Erza requipped her shoes into ballet slippers and was now deflecting bullets with her feet as well as swords. She jumped at Evergreen once more, this time discarding her swords to pin Evergreen against the roof of the bakery.

“How did you-?” Evergreen stuttered, pulling at blades that trapped her arms above her head.

Erza sighed,  requipping the ballet slippers away in return for her regular boots, “Despite what you’ve done today, you’re still a member of Fairy  Tail , which  means I will not be the one to decide your fate. Master Makarov will decide on what to do with you all when we defeat Laxus.”

“No! I’m a queen!” Evergreen screamed, ripping at the seams of her bound gloves. “I will not be beaten by a lowly-”

“That’s enough. If you want to call yourself Titania, then feel free. I don’t have a clue where that name came from and, to be honest, I  don’t particularly care for it.”  Erza stated. “Cease this nonsense and turn the others back to normal, then I promise that no more harm will com e to you until Master Makarov decides what your fate will be.”

Evergreen scoffed before looking up at  Erza with a cruel smile, “You’re a bit naïve, aren’t you? My stone eyes grant me another ability as well.”

Erza closed her eyes and raised her sword  hesitantly .

“I call it, ‘ _ Remote Control.’ _ ”

Erza froze in fear at her words.

“Kneel before me and call me Titania. If you refuse, I’ll use remote control and shatter your precious little statues!”

Erza lowered her sword and  requipped once more, this time she was in her Heaven’s Wheel armor, with a dozen swords at her ready. “I’m impressed, Evergreen, I never thought you were the kind to sacrifice herself for her  own delusions. If  a single one of my friends is shattered, I will split you open in retribution for their demise.”  Erza’s tone was dark and serious, her face  grim and expecting.  Each word she spoke, another sword appeared at her side, all pointing to the brunette at  Erza’s feet.

Evergreen felt her body begin to shake as she studied  Erza’s face. There was no  detectible sign of a  farce . Everything  Erza had said was  completely , and utterly, true.

“Of course,”  Erza continued, “I know what that’ll do to the guild’s reputation, so do us all a favor and turn them back now.”

Evergreen said nothing as her eyes began to water. As she bawled, she lifted her spell on all those who she had turned to stone.

* * *

Back in the guildhall, one by one, each participant of the Miss Fairy Tail pageant was returned to normal.

“Oh gods,” Juvia shock her head, “What happened to Juvia? Did she black out?”

“I don’t remember a thing,” Levy commented, “But my arms feel like I’ve been holding them out for hours.”

“Thank goodness!” Lisanna’s voice rang through the guild. She had jumped on the stage, hugging her older sister tight. “Mira, you’re okay!”  Lisanna’s left eye began to cry as she  buried her face into Mirajane’s leather jacket.

“Lisanna,” Mirajane hugged her sister tightly, despite Natsu and Makarov’s attempts at pulling Lisanna away from her. “I’m so sorry!”

“Woah,”  Bisca gasped, looking at Mirajane bawl.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen her cry before.” Levy nodded.

“Who is she?” Lucy whispered into Cana’s ear.

“That’s Mirajane,” Cana explained, “Lisanna and Elfman’s older sister.”

“Wow! She’s so pretty!” Lucy blushed.

“Mirajane,” Makarov said, after allowing the sisters their moment of tears, “Explain yourself. You  aligned yourself with Laxus when you kne w he wanted to destroy this guild.”

“ Destroy ?” Lucy looked over at the sisters, Lisanna was wiping away her sister’s tears.

“That’s not his plan, exactly.” Mirajane sniffed out, wiping at her mascara and eyeliner running down her face. “I know what I did was wrong, but please, let me make it up to you!” She dropped  to her knees in a bow. “To all of you!”

“Mira,” Lisanna whispered, in shock at her sister’s pleas.

“I only agreed to his stupid plan because I wanted a rematch with Erza!” She cried. “That’s all I wanted!”

Makarov sat in silence for a moment before gently pulling Mirajane’s chin from the stage floor. “All right, child. You are forgiven. You will need to  prove yourself, though. What is Laxus planning.”

Mirajane slowly rose to her feet, wiping the last trace of her tears from view using the sleeve of her jacket. “The plan was to test the guild. He wanted to put on a  battle  royale so he could see who the strongest wizards in the guild were. To see who was “worth” of being a Fairy  Tail wizard.”

“Worthy?” Natsu asked.

“Laxus believes that the guild is weak. He thinks that a guild like ours should only have the best of the best.” Mirajane explained. “The plan was that once the battle  royale was done, Laxus would take ove r as guild master, and he would expel anyone that was defeated.”

“That’s bullshit!” Cana cursed, “Why would Laxus become the master?”

“That’s the one part of the plan he never told us.” Her fist tightened at her side, “Or, at least, me. I guess they were planning on betraying me all along. I was stupid for letting them trick me. I’m sorry.”

Her words hung heavy in the air. Everyone thinking back to what they had just heard.

“Well then, I guess we  gotta get out there and stop them!” Natsu shouted. “Let’s go kick Laxus’s ass and make him tell us  wh -” Natsu ran straight into the barrier .

“You can’t leave you dumbass!”  Gajeel snorted.

“Natsu is right though,” Lisanna laughed, awkwardly, “Laxus doesn’t know that any of us have been turned back to normal yet, but if  Erza’ s already defeated Evergreen, he’ll know soon.”

“Right,” Makarov nodded before facing the girls on stage. “Listen, Natsu,  Gajeel , and myself are unable to pass through Freed’s runes, and the other guild members have alre ady been defeated, so it’s up to you girls. Freed and  Bickslow have already fought  a number of opponents, but they’re still strong. Please be careful, fight them  as a group if you need to. Levy, I want you to stay here and work on the runes keeping us in.  Once  Erza returns to base, I’m sending her after Laxus.”

“Master,” Mirajane interrupted, “Let me go with her.”

“With  Erza ?”  Bisca said in disbelief, “You two are even worse than Natsu and Gray! There’s no way you can work together long enough to defeat Laxus!”

“I can be mature!” Mirajane shot back, shooting  Bisca a threatening glare.  Bisca took a few steps back. “If Red c an’t control herself, well, I’d expect  nothin ’ less from her.”

Lucy’s mouth hung open. She’d never heard anyone openly bad-mouth  Erza like this before.

“The point is,” Mirajane turned back to Makarov, “I have a score to settle with him.”

“If you can promise me, if both of you can promise me, that you’ll wait to have your fight until after taking down Laxus, then I’ll allow it.” Makarov said  hesitantly .

“If the Devil herself can control herself, I’ll be able to.”  Erza’s said, walking through the barrier, and stepping over Natsu’s  unconscious body.

“That’s a compliment,  bitch !” Mirajane snarled, flipping off  Erza .

“Oh boy.” Levy sighed, “I have bad feeling about this.”

Once all the girls changed back into their normal attire, expect for Lucy, who didn’t bring a change of clothes, and replied their make up, they were ready to go.

“It’s not fair,” Natsu complained, “I  wanna go fight!”

“I know, sweetie,” Lisanna said, stroking his face as they hugged, “but I’m probably not going to be seeing action anyway. My  job is to get the others back here so they can recover.”

“ Yo , Salamander, she's not going off to war here.”  Gajeel teased.

“Yeah, come on, Natsu,” Cana winked, “You’ll have plenty of time to cuddle her later.”

Natsu’s face turned red and he pulled away from Lisanna.

“Oh, stop it, you guys!” Lisanna huffed playfully. Raising to her toes, she gave a small peak on his cheek, “Just think about  tomorrow, and I’ll see you later, okay?”

“What’s tomorrow?” Happy asked.

“Nothing!” Natsu and Lisanna chimed in unison.

“Juvia thinks that Fairy  Tail is fun,” Juvia sighed with a small smile on her black-painted lips, “Doesn’t  Gajeel think so?”

Next to her,  Gajeel shrugged, “It  ain’t boring, at least.”

“Guys?” Levy’s panicked voice cut sharp through the laughter and teasing of Natsu.

The runes guardi ng the guild’s door began to form an  enormous face  that slowly became the image of Laxus. “Can you hear me, old man?” Laxus’s voice asked, the lips of the image moving with the words, “How ‘bout you, su gar-tits?”

Mirajane let out a  stifled growl that indicated that his last comment was directed at her.

“The rest of you better listen up too,” He went on.

“Now what?” Natsu popped his knuckles in anticipation.

“Looks like our game has spiraled out of control, and fast too, so I’m here to add a new rule.”

His words made everyone tense, the small doubts of Laxus actually being the villain quickly burning away into rage.

“Since I would hate to have the Battle of Fairy Tail end this early, I’ve decided to activate the Thunder Palace.”

“Laxus, that’s insane!” Mirajane shouted, her eyes wide with shock. “You can’t use a spell like that!”

“Thunder Palace?” Lisanna asked her sister but was ignored.

“You have one hour and 10 minutes, if you think you can win, you’d better get moving, but if you think Freed, Bickslow, and I are gonna be as easy to take down as Evergreen, you’ve got another thing coming.” The image faded out, Laxus’s sinister laughter faded out.

“Now he’s dragging non-members into this?” Makarov cursed, punching at the nearest wall, before nearly d oubling over while  clenching his chest.

“Master!” Lisanna and Levy ran towards the little man as he collapsed in their arms.

“What’s going on?” Gajeel asked, taking a few steps back.

“Look after him,” Lisanna said to Levy, before turning on her heels and heading towards the guild’s  infirmary , “He needs his medicine!”

“Master?” Levy looked like she was ready to cry, “Can you hear us?”

“What’s he  mean by Thunder Palace?”  Erza demanded, pointing a sword at Mirajane. “Does this have something to do with the Master?”

Lisanna came rushing back down the stairs, holding two different pill bottles in each of her hands, one pointing out the window to the left, “Hey, look outside, you guys!”

Lucy and Juvia, nearest to the window, opened it and looked outside.  Multiple  Lacrimas were suspended high above the town in a circular formation, stretching as far as the eye could see.

“What the hell are those?” Natsu asked.

“They look like Lightning  Lacrimae ,”  Bisca responded.

“Laxus,” Happy muttered.

“Explain yourself, Devil,”  Erza had forced Mirajane against the wall of the guild, holding her sword against the white-haired woman’s throat , “What is the Thunder Palace spell that got both you and the Master worried?”

“ Erza , get off her!” Lisanna called over. She desperately wanted to go help her sister, but she didn’t want to leave the Master alone.

“ Bisca was right, they are Lightning  Lacrimae ,” Mirajane explained, holding the tip of the sword and slowly moving it away from her throat, “Overflowing with  Laxus’s lightning. I’ve only ever heard him mention the spell, but if he sets them off it could  burn Magnolia down and everyone in it.” She bit down on her lip piercing as she talked, a nervous habit.

“I won’t let that happen!”  Bisca yelled, “ Requip : Sniper rifle!”

“Don’t!” Mirajane yelled in  warning. She made to stop  Bisca from  shooting but was blocked once more by  Erza’s blade.

The green-haired cowgirl took aim at one of the  Lacrimae in the sky , “Stinger shot!” The bullet  made contact with the Lacrima and instantly exploded,  destroying it.

“These won’t be too hard to get rid of,” Cana made a small hand movement of excitement.

A sudden bolt of lightning came down and struck Bisca, making her shriek in pain as the lightning coursed through her body. As suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Bisca an unconscious, smoking body on the guild floor.

Mirajane fully broke away from  Erza and joined the others gathered by  Bisca on the floor. “Laxus built in a fail safe,” She explained, carefully checking  Bisca’s p ulse, “If one is destroyed, it will fry the wizard responsible. It’s form of Body Link magic.”

“Then what the hell do we do?” Cana shrieked in tears, holding  Bisca’s limp body in her arms, “We have to get rid of those but if we  do, we might die!”

Mirajane nodded softly, “We have to take down Laxus, fast.”

“We’ll follow the  Master’s plan,”  Erza said, “Levy will stay here to watch the Master and work on the Runes. Lucy and Happy will  head out to help citizens evacuate w hile Lisanna finds the others and brings them back here. Meanwhile, Alb ino-bitch and I will track down Laxus.” She turned to Juvia and Cana, “You two will have to work together to take down  Bickslow and Freed.”

“Everyone, please be careful!” Levy said, as everyone raced  out  the door. “Natsu,  Gajeel , help me move  Bisca and the Master into the  infirmary .”

* * *

“Damn it!” Cana yelled, as she and Juvia circled back towards the guild, “I don’t know where else they would be!”

“Juvia’s sorry she can’t be of more help,” Juvia muttered softly, looking at her clenched fist at her side, “Juvia wants to help but she hasn’t been in Magnolia long. She doesn’t know the town nor her guildmates enough to know where they might be.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Raindrop,” Cana sighed, giving Juvia a weak smile, “I’ve known Laxus, Freed, and  Bickslow for a long time,  hell, I remember when Freed,  Bickslow , and Evergreen joined Fairy  Tail , but I’ve never gotten close to them.” She explained, “Laxus has always been a piece of work, but with the way he’s been acting lately,  I have no clue what he’s thinking. ”

Juvia smiled back, “So then, you haven’t ever been close to him?”

“Well, when we were kids, sure.” Cana closed her eyes as the happy memories came back, overflowing her mind with childhood bliss.  “Gramps used to make him watch us. He was the oldest out of us.”

“Us?” Juvia asked. She already knew what she meant, but Cana and the others were all hurting from this, and Juvia wanted only for her new friends to think happy thoughts.

“Yeah,” Cana explained beginning to list names off on her fingers, “Me, Mirajane, Levy, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman , Laxus , and  E rza ,” she held up  nine  fingers, “We all grew up in the guild. Laxus was  the oldest of all of us, six years older than me. Mirajane and  Erza were the next oldest, but Laxus had to babysit them, too. Jet and Droy joined pretty young too, so I guess that ma kes 11.”

“Cana and the others had a happy childhood?” Juvia asked, trying her best to sound cheerful, but her jealous thoughts overtook her words.

“In the guild, yeah.” Cana scratched at her head, “Most of us came from some pretty messed up places. My mom died when I was six, so I came to Fairy  Tail because she told me my dad was a wizard, and Fairy  Tail was the closes wizard guild around.” Cana paused and bit her lip before letting out a small chuckle. “Anyway, let’s keep going, before I get all choked up.”

“Sure,” Juvia nodded.

* * *

Lucy and Happy ran down the center of the town, heading to the most crowded place in the city.

“That Laxus jerk is making clearing out the town really hard!” Lucy complained, “He put a stupid charm on the guild’s loudspeaker so that only the Master could use it. They worked really hard to stab their friends in the back, huh?” She looked over at Happy, who looked even more pissed than she did.

“I don’t know if we should warn them,” Happy stopped suddenly, causing Lucy to have to head back to where he was.

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked.

“There are tons of people from other towns here for the harvest festival, and everybody’s already really worked up.” Happy sighed.

“I would be too; they don’t know what those  Lacarimae have in them!” Lucy exclaimed.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Happy replied, “If they find out what they are, they might start  to panic  and hurt each other!”

Lucy nodded, “I guess that makes sense, but then what do we do?”

“What to do? What to do?” A chorus of high-pitched voices sang from behind the two.

“What the hell are those?!” Lucy screamed in shock.

“Lucy, get out of the way!” Happy cried, grabbing Lucy just before she was blasted by the green lasers the totem heads shot at her.

“What are those things?” Lucy demanded, as Happy flew them out of the blast zone, on top of the nearest building.

“They’re  Bickslow’s minions!” Happy explained.

“Then I guess he found us,” Lucy said, worriedly.

“Righty, right, blondie!”  Bickslow laughed.

Happy and Lucy looked at their  right and saw  Bickslow hanging upside-down on the ledge of the building across the street from them.

“ Yo .” He waved in greeting, “You the newbie everyone’s been talking about?” He asked.

“Is that so?” Lucy asked in response, “You wanna tell me what they've been saying?”

Bickslow sat up from the  buliding’s ledge, and looked back at her with a sadistic grin, “Just that you’re into whips, playing dress up, and you like  bossin ’ people around.”

“I am not a pervert!” Lucy blushed.

“Really, then why you  wearin ’ a sexy cheerleader outfit?”

“Cheerleader!” One of the totem heads called out.

“Can she do a little cheer for us?” Another joined in.

“Go, team Laxus!” Another sang.

Lucy covered her exposed mid-drift in response, blushing, “Next time I’ll have to bring a change of clothes.” She cried.

“What?”  Bickslow asked in a child-like tone, “You don’t  wanna play? My babies are ready to dance!”

At his command, the totem heads began to fire at Lucy again, causing her to run and take cover.

“You’re pretty cute, so I hate to  hafta do this, but this is Laxus’s war, and losing isn’t an option.” Bickslow taunted.

“If you think the Master’s  gonna let you guys get away with this, you got another thing coming, pal!” Lucy spat back.

“What? That old sleazeball? He can suc k it , for all I care, Laxus is  go nna be the new master of Fairy  Tail !”

Jumping back to dodge the lasers, Lucy nearly fell of the roof, but quickly flipped back onto  the roof, holding her ground.

“Ooh! She’s flexible too!”  Bickslow cried out.

“Pervert!” Lucy threatened, pulling out one of her keys. “Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!”

From Lucy’s summoning circle, a dark-skinned , muscular centaur with brown fur came forth. He had long curly black hair that fell down his back, and bandages wrapped around his arms and his horse legs. He had the black  symbol of his sign right above  his left hip. On his back, he had a quiver of arrows, and he was holding a bow. “You called, my lady?” He asked, bowing at Lucy’s feet.

“Damn, you even have them call you “my Lady?”  Bickslow cackled in a mocking tone.

“Shut up!” Lucy yelled at him, before turning to Sagittarius. “Aim for those stupid flying things!” She pointed.

“As you wish, my lady!” Sagittarius responded, firing one of his exploding arrows at the nearest of  Bickslow’s “babies.”

“No!”  Bickslow shouted, covering his face, “My babies!”

“Sagittarius never misses a target!” Lucy gloated and each one of  them was taken down.

“Those flying fiends are defeated, my lady!” Sagittarius announced.

Bickslow turned to Lucy with a small frown, “What am I  gonna do without my babies?”

“Give up!” Happy taunted from the sidelines.

“Make more! Make more!” Another chorus of voices cheered.

A combined laser shot through Sagittarius, causing him to lose form and cry out in pain.

“Sagittarius, are you okay?” Lucy asked in a worried panic, not being able to see through the smoke of the destruction.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” He replied, taking a few steps back as he held his wound, “I’m afraid I must retreat back to my constellation.” He dis appeared in a puff of yellow dust, showing his Zodiac symbol as he  dissolved .

“I’m an Aquarius, myself,”  Bickslow laughed, “So why don’t you bring them out?”

“How did you?” Lucy asked.

“All this chaos has brought me an armory of babies!”  Bickslow taunted, broken and battered toys from the merchandize carts floated up to show off.

“You’re controlling the toys?” Lucy gaped.

“ Naw , they’re just along for the ride! Break as many as you want , I’ll just keep movin’ their souls around ! ”

“Wait, you use  seidhr magic?” Lucy asked, reaching for another key.

“Keep-away!” A broken figure of Gray swooped in and grabbed Lucy’s key ring. “Keep-away! Keep-away!” It sang.

“No!” Lucy cried out.

“I’ll get them back for you!” Happy called out, flying after the doll of his friend, but was quickly kicked  down to the rooftop  by a plushie of Lisanna.

“Happy!” Lucy cried, running to try to  and catch Happy. She dodged a few of the dolls, but was swarmed by an army of Happy dolls, firing as many lasers at  they could.

“My babies  wanna play Keep-away, huh?”  Bickslow grinned, “Then let’s play Keep-away: Soul edition! ”

All of the possessed toys formed a circle, charging up another of the blasts that took out Sagittarius.

“Lucy, run!” Happy yelled, trying his best to stand.

“Baryon formation: attack!”

Lucy closed her eyes, shielding her stomach and bracing herself for the hit. Suddenly, Lucy felt herself get lifted by something, outrunning the smoke from the blast. “What?” She shakily looked up at her  savior and was greeted by a friendly face.

A young, fair-skinned man with long spiky hair framing his face, that resembled that of a lion’s mane smiled down at her. He had fangs for canine-teeth, that resembled Natsu’s and Gajeel’s, and he wore a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses that covered his hazel eyes. The most noticeable thing about this man’s appearance, however, were the two lion ears resting on his head, and the strong lion’s tail protruding from his suit pants.

“Loke!” Lucy cried in relief.

“I knew he was an adult cat!” Happy cheered, watching Loke’s tail move with the wind.

“Sorry, I’m late,” He said with a smile, “Reforming took a bit longer than I expected.” He set her down, gently.

“Well, I think you look great,” Lucy commented, blushing softly.

“Woah, that’s Loke?”  Bickslow shouted, “I knew there was something special about you! Tell me, do all Celestial Spirits resemble animals, or are you and the Saggy-tits g uy just furries?”

“ Of course, you would’ve known,” Loke sighed,  adjusting his sunglasses.

“I guess that makes you the second S-class wizard to take part in our game!”  Bickslow cheered with outstretched arms.

“I’m aware of what you and the others have done, and I want to make you pay for Gray and the others you hurt,” Loke adjusted his suit jacket, “But, Lucy is my  Key-holder, which means I have to protect her above anyone else. I’m not going to let you hurt her, understand.”

“Oh, the little lion’s got claws!”  Bickslow cackled, “I  wanna see you at full-power!”

“Stand back, Lucy. I’ll handle this.” Loke said.

“As if!” Lucy retorted, drawing out her whip, “Any decent Celestial wizard treats her spirits as partners, not shields! I’m fighting too.”

Loke looked back at her with a smile, “That would make you the first decent Celestial wizard I’ve ever worked with,” He winked.

Lucy blushed and smiled back.

“You two are  sooo in love!” Happy blushed.

“What are you on about, cat?” Lucy snapped.

“I handle the dolls,” Loke said, “You can take Bickslow.”

“Yeah, let’s do this!” Lucy nodded.

“Aye, sir!” Happy cried.


	5. Nine-Tailed Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when it seems Lucy is out of luck, her most defiant and amorous celestial spirit saves from death by dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with writing fight scenes, but I tried! I took some creative liberties when it comes to some of the characters magic, hope that's all good with you guys!
> 
> Interact with this chapter/story in someway so that I know you want me to continue writing it!
> 
> ENJOY!

Loke smashed through a number of Bickslow’s toy army, but it seemed like no matter how many he broke, two more replaced the single. Still, he kept going, keeping the dolls' attention on him, leaving Bickslow with less force so Lucy could fight him fairly. Lucy was nowhere near as strong as Bickslow, or even Loke, but she was definitely smarter. Loke believed that if anyone could outsmart an opponent stronger then themself, it was his Lucy. 

“You can send a million of these things at me,  Bickslow ,” Loke taunted, “I won’t let any of ‘ em touch  Lucy.”

Lucy snapped  Bickslow’s attention back to her, using her whip to wrap around his ankle, pulling him  down  as she joined him on the higher  rooftop, “You heard my Lion, you’re fighting me!”

Bickslow quickly got back up on his feet, shaking off her whip, “You’re a feisty little cheerleader, ain’t ya?”

“Keep making perverted comments and see what happens!” Lucy blushed,  drawing her whip back to her side.

“You got this, Lucy!” Loke cheered on as he continued to destroy every doll that tried to aid Bickslow. “You’re smarter than him!”

“Hey!”  Bickslow pointed down at Loke, angerly, “Next you’re  gonna say she’s prettier than me, too?”

“I am!” Lucy declared, snapping her whip upwards at his chin, knocking him back a few feet.

Bickslow rubbed his chin, “Wanna bet, blondie?” He stuck his tongue out at Lucy, slowly taking off his helmet. Bickslow’s hood fell down his neck as he revealed his face. His hair was dark blue and shaven at the sides, leaving the rest of his hair spiky and uneven. He had blue eyeliner curling above his eyelids and a dark blue voodoo-outline tattooed over his nose and onto his forehead. 

His eyes were a devilish red, sending a chill down Lucy’s spine as she was reminded of  Gajeel holding her captive only a few months prior.

“His eyes started glowing a sickening, neon green as he taunted Lucy, “See? Look how pretty I am! I even did some makeup in case I had to take off my visor! ”

“Don’t look at him!” Happy shouted, making Lucy and Loke both snap their eyes shut. “Evergreen,  Bickslow , and Freed all have eye magic! ”

“Yeah, my back’s still hurting from being a statue for nearly four hours!” Lucy said, “What about crazy, here?”

“ Bickslow can turn anyone into one of his creepy dolls!” Loke informed, “It’s one of the main reasons I started wearing sunglasses at the guild.”

“Guess Lions aren’t just all looks, huh?” Bickslow  cackled , “I was wondering when I’d get to have my own Celestial Spirit!”

“Celestial Spirit!”  Bickslow’s dolls chimed in, once again forming  Baryon formation, shooting at the blinded wizards.

“I know it's tempting, but don’t peek!” Bickslow giggled, “By the end of this, I’ll have my very own cheerleader and lion! I just wish I’d gotten Snowflake back there!”

“Lucy, I’m here on my own, open Horologium and hide inside him for a whi le!” Loke shouted.

“Yeah, great idea, but my keys were stolen, so I can’t summon him.” Lucy responded, dropping to her knees as a doll  buckled her knees. She cried out in pain, but stumbled back up, reaching for Loke.

“All right, moment of truth, Lucy.” Loke said, “When I give the signal, open your eyes and hit him as hard as you can.”

“What? But what about his eyes?”

Loke blinded reached for Lucy, pulling her by his side, holding onto her arm. “Please, just trust me, okay?”

“I trust you, Loke.” Lucy smiled to herself, “Let’s do this.”

Loke drew his hand into a raised fist, his body beginning to glow golden, “The Zenith of Regulus,” he cast, “Lion Brilliance! ” A blinding series of flashing gold lights lit up around the Zodiac.

“Fuck!”  Bickslow cursed, holding his face in his hands as the world became engulfed with the shining light, blinding him.

“Go, Lucy!” Loke shouted.

“On it!” Lucy answered back, cracking her whip as hard as she could, until  Bickslow fell to his knees, she quickly wrapped in her whip, pulling  it tight so he couldn’t break free.

“No! You’re not strong enough to beat me!”  Bickslow snarled, tugging on his binds.

“I was never at full strength when we fought in the past,  Bickslow .” Loke explained, walking towards him, “I was dying here in the human world, unable to use my full power . That all changed when Lucy saved me. My true power as a celestial spirit was finally returned to me, I’m stronger than I’ve ever been before, and my power will only continue to grow.” Loke began using to golden light to draw the Leo symbol in the air.

Lucy looked over at Loke, smiling brightly at his words.

“Celestial Spirits are not like your little doll s . Our Key-holder's  trust  in us only strengthens us. Even near death doubles our power, each time a Zodiac reforms.” Loke fingers drew back into a fist as he finished writing his mark. “Regulus Impact!” 

A red and golden lion leaped from his mark,  charging at  Bickslow at full strength. It crushed  Bickslow in its jaws as it ran, draining  Bickslow of his remaining magic until he fell  unconscious on the ground below their battlefield.

“Aye sir!” Happy cried in excitement, “That’s cat-power for you!”

“Thanks, Loke.” Lucy sighed in relief.

“When’s the wedding, lovebirds?” Happy teased.

“I’ll toss you off this roof, cat.” Lucy blushed in response, “I’ll do it, and I’ll make it look like an accident.” 

Lucy groaned, falling against the railing of the roof  as she examined the huge cut on the back of her knee where the doll had hit her. “I hope this doesn’t scar.” Lucy said to  herself, winching as she wiped at the blood running down her leg.

“Here, Lucy,” Loke held out her keys for her, “I’ll stay out for the rest of the day, so if you need me, I’ll be here.”

“Won’t that make you sick again?” Happy asked in worry.

Loke shook his head, patting the small cat on the head, “Only extended periods of time will do that. I could go a month without feeling a thing.”

“Thanks again, Loke,” Lucy took the keys and placed them back on her belt. “Can you guys help me up? We still got a town to protect.”

* * *

“Looks like Lucy took care of  Bickslow ,” Natsu knocked on the door of the infirmary. When he got no reply, Natsu opened the door and peered inside at the still unconscious Makarov. “Don’t worry, Gramps,” Natsu whispered into the room, “We’re  gonna get them.”

“Natsu!” Levy’s voice shouted from down the stairs.

Natsu closed the door gently than ran to the top of the stairs, “What?”

“It worked!” Levy grinned, holding up the translated runes on the paper she had been working on. “I got it!”   


“That’s great, Lev!” Natsu shouted, “How’d ‘ ya do it?”

“Oh,” Levy took off her glasses, “It wasn’t that hard. First, I remembered that old story that Gramps used to rea d us, The Tortoise and the Hare, and I looked at the two grammar styles Freed used like the tortoise and the hare and translated them at two different rates . Then I took the integral number of synchronized letters in a single pass and transformed them in Gael grammar, then I translated that in Logue, and-”

“Yeah, that’s great, Shorty,” Gajeel interupted, annoyed, “but can we get a move on?”

Levy blushed at her rambling explanation, “Fine,” She made her way over to the runes and held her Rune Pen while studying her notes, “I just need a second to rewrite the enchantments.”

“I’m all fired up!” Natsu cheered from behind her, “I can’t wait to kick Laxus’s teeth in!”

“Remember,” Levy reminded the excited dragon slayers, “We can’t risk the two of you getting caught up in one of Freed’s enchantments, so you’re going to ha ve to separate. Got it?”

* * *

“Elfman, can you  hear me?”

Elfman’s eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the pain of the bright light stinging his gaze. Lisanna sat over him with a teary-eyed expression. “Thank goodness.” She whispered.

“Lis-Lisanna,” He groaned, pushing himself onto his forearms. He was in the ruins of the flower ca rt where Evergreen had bested him.

“You’re hurt pretty bad,” Lisanna said softly, helping him sit up, “Take it slow.”

“I’ll be fine.” Elfman responded. “I’m so glad you and Mira are back to normal.”

“Mira told me how sorry she is,” Lisanna smiled, “ S he promised that she’d make it up to us after the  festival .”

“The old man didn’t kick her out, did he?”

“No,” Lisanna assured him, “She’s  actually helping  Erza take out Laxus.”

“She and  Erza are working together?” Elfman looked shocked.

Lisanna giggled at his expression, “Yeah, we all had the same reaction. I guess she and  Erza can be friends if the future of the guild is at stake.” Her smile slowly turned into a frown as tears began to flood down her face.

“Woah!” Elfman reached forward, placing his hand on her non-scared cheek, “Why the heck are you crying.”

“I’m sorry,” Lisanna wept softly, “I’m just so useless now. It’s the truth. ” She pulled away from him and buried her face in her hands. “Ever since that day, I’ve been so afraid of using magic. I haven’t been able to take any jobs, all I do is sit around the guild an d sing stupid songs!”

“It’s not your fault, Liz,” Elfman bit on his lip as he began to tear up as well, “I did this to you. I’m the one who hurt you, and I’ll n ever be able to forgive myself.” He pulled her into a small hug, despite his body screaming at him to lay back down and rest, “Please don’t hurt yourself even more than I’ve hurt you.”

“I’m never able to help anyone.” Lisanna whimpered, crying into his shoulder, “How am I going to help the guild? How am I goi ng to help you or Mira?  I’m just as weak as I’ve always been. No wonder everyone thinks Natsu could do better. I’m just a useless wizard, scared of her own magic. ”

“Hey,” Elfman shushed, “No one thinks you’re  weak or  useless, I promise.  Who cares if you don’t  practice magic anymore? Your smile lifts everyone’s spirits and makes us think of the good things, forget about this fighti ng crap.”

Lisanna sniffled as she wiped her tears away with her hand , carefully thinking over what he had told her.

“Natsu is the man of your dreams, right?” Elfman asked.

Lisanna nodded slowly.

“And you’re his favorite person in the world. He’s a good man, and I know that he’s  gonna be there for you, even if you don’t need him.” He paused for a moment before adding, “Or I’m  gonna kill him.”

“There’s no need for that,” Lisanna laughed softly.

* * *

“Raindrop, do you know how long we have before the Thunder Palace activates?” Cana asked, as she and the blue-haired woman ran down the street, looking for  Bickslow or Free d.

“At this point,  Juvia’d say around 30 minutes.” Juvia responded, shaking off her smile at the nickname Cana had given her.

“Gods!” Cana cursed, “Laxus is such a coward. Everyone else is fighting while he’s hiding somewhere.”

“The question is, where is ‘somewhere.’” Juvia sighed. “Cana and Juvia have searched nearly all of Magnolia, but Laxus and his  colleagues are nowhere to be found.”

“Laxus is saving his magic energy. It would be foolish of him to fight Master Makarov at less than his full power.”

The two women turned to face the voice that came from behind them, revealing Freed, using his runes to teleport behind them.

“There you are!” Cana exclaimed.

“Is he the one who’s behind the enchantments?” Juvia asked.

As soon as Juvia finished her question, Freed disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

“Damn it! Where’d he  go ?” Cana snapped her head around, looking for any possible sighting of the green-haired man.

“Um, Cana?” Juvia pointed at the ground around them as another one of Freed’s battle-runes locked them in a prison. “ ’ Only the wizard who proves herself to be the strongest will be permitted to leave this barrier.’ ” Juvia read out loud.

“Once the victor shows herself, they will battle me.” Freed appeared just from outside the barrier. “You may begin.”

“So, it is true! You guys really expect us to fight each other?” Cana jerreed, “Why don’t you just fight me , right now. Are you scared of me or  somethin ’? Don’t think you can handle both of us at once?”

Freed turned his head at her taunts, looking only annoyed, “The truth of the matter is I’d prefer not to sully my hands with a wizard who isn’t worthy of dueling with me. ”

“You dick!” Cana pounded on the walls of the barrier.

“Juvia was told that Fairy  Tail wizards were all friends with one another,” Juvia said, “Why is Freed making them fight like this?”

“Friends?” Freed sneered, “To be perfectly candid I’d rather see Cana emerge the victor. She has proven herself worthy in the  past, and is by far a ca pable wizard fit for Laxus’s Fairy  Tail .”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cana snapped, “You too afraid to fight Juvia?  ‘Cause I know she’d kick your ass!”

“Just like  Gajeel , she bears the stain of Phantom Lord.” Freed said matter-of-factly. “She has proven herself to be untrustworthy. There’s no telling when you and your pierced friend might choose to try and  annihilate Fairy  Tail again.”

Juvia took in a sharp breath of air as she looked at the ground.

“What, like you are now?” Cana shouted. “Juvia is my friend, I’d trust her with my life! Stop acting like you know the first thing about her!”

“Cana,” Juvia said softly.

“Raindrop?” Cana turned back and looked at her.

“Forgive Juvia, but she has no other choice.” Just as she had on stage, Juvia turned her entire body into water, and began circling in the air to form a  hurricane-like stance.

“Juvia, what are you doing?” Cana asked, taking a step towards her spiraling fury of water.

“Tell Juvia something, Mr. Freed,” Juvia’s voice was now distorted, as if she was shouting her words from a mile away, “ If Juvia or Cana falls, will Freed keep his word and fight the one that remains?”

“I assure you; I am a man of my word.” Freed arched an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

“That makes Juvia happy to hear.” Juvia responded.

“Woah, Juvia, are you nuts?” Cana yelled at the hurricane, “I’m not going to fight you!”

Juvia’s swarm of water began to spiral up the walls of the barrier, bouncing  off of each one as she went up .

“If you’re trying to escape, you might as well give up. My runes are unescapable.” Freed announced.

“If only one is allowed out, Juvia will make it so!” Juvia responded, the spiral reaching towards the Lacrima enclosed in their allowed battleground.

“She’s going for the Lacrima?” Freed gasped.

“Juvia! Stay away from that thing! You saw what it did to Bisca!” Cana warned.

“Juvia will never harm a friend!”

The Lacrima shattered upon  inpact , Juvia returning to her regular form for the attack before she turned back into the water -hurricane.

“Juvia, no!” Cana reached up, as if she were trying to stop the lighting from striking  its target but was too late.

Juvia fell to the ground with a blood-curdling shriek, the force of the lighting only being multiplied in her water form. Cana ran towards her smoking body as the runes disappeared around her. “Juvia broke the enchantment spell, Cana is now free.”  Juvia was  barely audible.

“ Juvia , you didn’t have to go and do that!” Cana held Juvia in her arms, as if she were protecting Juvia from the world.

“Juvia wanted to prove to the guild that she was worthy of their love. That she was worthy of being their friend.” Juvia was crying, but she had the biggest smile on her face, “Juvia loves all of them.”

“Raindrop, come on, you didn’t need to prove anything!” Cana cried .

“Raindrop,” Juvia whimpered, “That’s the first affectionate nickname anyone has ever given Juvia. Juvia loves hearing it ...”

“Then I’ll always call you that!” Cana shouted as her tears fell on Juvia’s face, “Don’t pass out on me, Raindrop! I love you just like family! Fairy  Tail is so lucky to have such an amazing woman in its ranks! I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Raindrop!”

“Does Cana mean it?” Juvia whimpered again, feeling consciousness begin to fade. “That makes Juvia so happy. ”

“Juvia!” Cana shouted as Juvia closed her eyes. “Come on, wake up, Raindrop! You’ll be okay!”

Freed shook from what he had just witnessed. Juvia was so new, but she had already sacrificed herself for another guildmate. Those  Lacrim ae were powerful enough to kill someone, but Juvia hadn’t  hesitated .

“Are you happy now?”

An iron-lined card flew past Freed’s head, trimming some of his hair and returning his attention back toward the issue at hand.

“If Juvia dies because of this, I’ll  slit your throat !” Cana screamed, wiping her tears as she launched more of her throwing cards at him.

* * *

Across town,  Gajeel pulled out a folded piece of paper cut in the shape of a human.

“How’s it going, my boy?” A voice came from the paper figure.

“I  wanna settle the score with Salamander so bad I can taste it, but that lightning idiot of your son has really been on my nerves lately, so he’s my priority for now. If that’s okay with you, Master Ivan?”  Gajeel smirked.

“Of course, my boy. Earning the trust of Makarov and the others is paramount. We must not let suspicion creep into their minds. Remember to always act as though your heart and soul belong to Fairy Tail.”

“As far as they know, I’m a team player.”  Gajeel smirked  maliciously .

“We have ample time before the hammer drops on that sorry excuse for a guild.” Ivan reminded Gajeel.

“Yes, sir.”  Gajeel agreed with a wicked grin.

* * *

“Oh, come on, Liz. I’m still a man. I can walk on my own, you know.” Elfman huffed, as Lisanna helped him walk downstream towar ds the guildhall.

“Master wanted me to get everyone who’s injured back to the guild,” Lisanna explained, “If I let you go on your own you might  past out before you even get there. Besides, if  my big brother needs a hand, I don’t mind helping at all.” Lisanna winked.

“Thank you,” Elfman muttered in  embarrassment .

An explosion over the bridge brought their conversation to a screeching halt. They watched as Cana was thrown back as Freed chased after her with a sharp swing of his sword.

“You seem to be forgetting a basic rule of combat,” Freed instructed, “Even the most powerful of spells are ultimately worthless if they fail to hit your target.”

“Shut your trap, you, Hollier-than-Thou piece of shit!” Cana fired back. “Card Magic: Heave n’s Reverse deck! Mountain! Summoned Lightning!” Exploding from Cana’s cards a barrage of green arrow -like lightning was shot at Freed.

Raising his sword, Freed countered with his eye magic, “Dark  Ècriture : Reflect!” Cana’s spell was bounced off his sword and shot back at Cana bef ore she could react. The bridge crumbled beneath her as she fell.

“Cana!” Lisanna cried out, racing towards the bridge with Elfman in tow.

Cana was struggling back onto her feet, trembling and gasping from the pain of her fight.

“You’re tough, a true testament to your many years of service to the guild.” Freed called down from the remaining arch of the bridge above her.

“Listen to me, Freed,” Cana spat out over her panting, “I want you to take back all that shit you said about Juvia.”

“Why should I?” He asked. “Dark  Ècriture : Pain!"

A rune was written over Cana’s forehead, causing her to scream out in pain. She stumbled back and forth, writhing in  agony before she c ollapsed.

“Freed, please!” Lisanna yelled, “This has gone too far!”

“How dare you do that!” Elfman snarled.

Freed looked at the pair of siblings with an agitated face, “I’m sorry, Elfman, but you’ve already lost to Evergreen.  Therefore, you are not allowed to rejoin the game.”

“Oh, yeah?” Elfman  threatened .

Lisanna took a step-in front of her brother, shielding him from attacking Freed. “Please, we’re in the same guild. We shouldn’t be fighting each other. ”

Freed looked at Lisanna with a pitiful, and almost remorseful look, “We were, once. But I’m sure that your traitorous sister has already told you that the  ultimate purpose of this game is to restructure the guild, to break our meaningless bonds. Laxus has deemed you all as enemies, which means you are mine as well.”

“I’m ready to take on both of you!” Elfman spat, charging up the bridge and towards Freed, before being branded with  a  rune across his chest.

“I’ve already told you, those who are eliminated from the game are strictly prohibited from rejoining. Anyone who dares attempt to do so w ill receive a punishment far worse than death. Dark  Ècriture : Pain!”

Elfman soon began to scream as Cana had moments before, clutching at his chest, as if he were trying to tear off the runes.

“Freed! Please stop it!” Lisanna cried, running towards her brother. “Freed, he’s already in pain! Leave him alone!”

Ignoring her pleas, Freed replaced his runes with a new one; “Dark  Ècriture : Torture!”

Elfman fell to his knees as his body shook in  unbearable pain.

“Please!” Lisanna cried, covering her face as she stood by her helpless brother, “I’ll do anything you want. Please don’t hurt him!”

Elfman collapsed on the ground, grasping for his sister’s hand, but was blocked by Freed’s sword. “Final Dark  Ècriture : De ath.”

Lisanna froze solid as the words left Freed’s mouth, her eyes wide with terror, but not of the present. Her eyes moved slightly back  and forth as she recalled her memories of her near-death. Lisanna could feel something within her sli pping . All the memories came flooding back. Never again seeing Happy. Or Gray, or Cana, or  Erza , or Makarov, or  Gildarts , or Macao, or Laki, or Nab, or Jet, or Droy, or Levy! Never seeing Natsu, or Mira, or Elfman again. Loosing everyone...

A magic circle appeared under Lisan na as her body shook.

Freed turned before he finished writing the runes on Elfman, shocked by the overwhelming amount of magical power coming from the youngest Strauss sibling. Freed had  never  expected this power from L isanna. Lisanna had never used magic around him. He thought she couldn’t bring herself to use it anymore.

Lisanna was wailing as the magic slowly took over her body. A golden light  slowly transformed Lisanna, as her body began to crouch. Her  arms and legs from the elbow/knee down were now furry white leading to paws with large , sharp claws on each of her four limbs. Her ears were stretched up from her head, pure white. Her face b ecame painted white, red markings going up her cheekbones, painting her eyelids like eyeshadow, and leaving two spirit-like markings on her forehead. Her outfit had changed into what Freed could only make out as a kimo no, white with similar markings as her face. From underneath the kimono, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine tails with red  ends spread out behind her. Her  left  scelera turned yellow, her iris a deep, blood red, and her pupils  slit-shaped. Her right was still it’s grayish-blind color, but the dead pupil was  silted as well.

Lisanna let out a scream that sounded  like a fox’s scream as she charged at the shocked still man. She landed a swiping scratch on his arm, as he finally regained his composer and jumped away from her.

“Dark  Èciture : Wings!" Freed cast, a pair of dark purple butterfly-like wings sprouted from his back.

Lisanna looked up at him with a contoured rage on her scarred face. She lowered her fox-like body into a crouch, raised her nine tails, and jumped up into the air, the tails acting as a motor, and flew after Freed. “Nine-Tailed: Hover!”

Freed flew higher into the air, but Lisanna was able to propel herself further than he could fly, cutting him off and kicking him towards the ground.  “The only one dying today, is you.” Her voice was rough, echoing like that of a malevolent god.

“The Nine-Tailed Fox Soul...” Elfman muttered to himself on the ground, “She’s been able to use it this whole time... What a man...”

Cana, who had recovered back to consciousness, raced over to where Elfman laid, “I’ve never seen her use this  Soul.”

“It’s her strongest... Last time she used it, its power overpowered her, causing her to lose control.” Elfman explained as she helped him sit up, “It’s what caused me  too... Hurt her...” He trailed off.

“Nine-Tailed: Fox’s Grasp!” Lisanna shouted, nine white paws were sent at Freed , but he dodged what he could. He flew from her watching her once again jump through the air like she was flying.

“Satan Soul: Darkness Stream!”

Freed was bound by five shadow-like arms launched from a new challanger.

“Mira!” Lisanna’s rage was interrupted from her sister’s  sudden  appearance.

Mirajane was in her Satan Soul’s first form. Her eyes were dark with a black, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings present above her right breast and both of her bare thighs. Her hair was loose from its ponytail, jutted upwards and curlier, with her front ponytail almost  as long as the rest of her hair. Her ears were enlarged, extended backwards and gaining pointed edges, bearing the resemblance an elf's. Her canine teeth were sharp like fangs, her painted black lips in a snarl. Her forearms and hands became covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion in its outer side.  She had two bat-like wings allowing her to hover in the air with her sister and opponent.  She also had a large, stocky tail seemingly made scales getting smaller and smaller near its end.

“Mirajane?” Freed looked at his old teammate with hope of her  aid but realized that was impossible.

“What’s this I heard about you saying you were going to kill my brother?” She asked, her voice deep, just like Lisanna’s.

Before Freed had the chance, the sisters rushed him, Lisanna wrapping her claws around his sword, knocking it from his grasp, and Mirajane knocking him down into the stream.

Freed flew out of the water, panting heavily as he watched his opponents make way towards him. “If this is how you’re going to play, Mirajane ,” Freed spat, “Dark  Ècriture : Darkness!" Freed transformed himself into a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of his head, his right eye covered in scales.

Freed and Mirajane struck each other with heavy fists, matching each other in sync perfectly. As the clashed, Lisanna cast another spell, “ Nine-Tailed: Screech!”  Lisanna released high-pitched wail,  shook through the air, pie rcing Freed’s ears, causing him to go temporarily deaf.

Mirajane followed the attack with  an up-close shock of red lightning to Freed’s back, “Satan Soul: Evil Shock!”

Freed fell back down into the stream, feeling tired and dizzy. “No, I can’t afford to lose.” He  felt the words leave his mouth, but he couldn’t hear anything. Struggling to his feet, he looked up only to see the sisters , Mirajane in front of him, Lisanna in back,  charging two very powerful attacks.

Mirajane’s outstretched arms were surrounded in a black and purple pool of darkness, sparks of lightning shooting out from the sides. “Satan Soul: Soul  Extinction !”

Lisanna’s paws were glowing with a white energy, “Nine-Tailed:  Full  Seal!” Suddenly, Lisanna was behind Freed, holding him so that he couldn’t move. The white power moved from her  paws and engulfing his body, paralyzing him. Mirajane waited for her sister to jump out of the way, leaving Freed the sole target of her blast.

The skies became engulfed in black and purple as Mirajane fired her blast, hitting Freed at full force.

In a creator by the stream, Freed had returned to his original form, all his magic drained from Lisanna’s attack, and  to weaken to summon anymore from M irajane ’ s . He was on  his back, facing the sky, as the sisters came down into the creator with him. 

Mirajane was on top of him, ready to end the whole fight, but was stopped by Lisanna’s paw blocking her fist.

Both Freed and Mirajane looked at the youngest Strauss, equally confused.

“Why did you stop her?” Freed asked, “You both said you were going to kill me.”

Lisanna smiled down at him as she returned to her original form as well, “I was once consumed in a power-hungry rage. It cost me my  self-worth and self-love. I don’t want it to ever happen again.” She stroked the three claw scars on her cheek, “These are a remind that I can’t ever  lose sight of myself. ”

“But, Lisanna!” Mirajane retorted, “He almost-”

“I know,” Lisanna nodded, “But this battle is meaningless.”

“Spare the pity,” Freed groaned, “Finish me off, you won fair and square.”

“We’re all members of Fairy  Tail ,” Lisanna said, “Right?”

Hesitantly, Mirajane stood, returned herself to normal and looked away with annoyance. “I guess, that’s what the Master wanted.”

“Laxus is my only true ally!” Freed responded.

“You’re the only one that decides that.” Lisanna sighed, “I’ve always considered you to be my friend, Freed. It’s perfectly fine to hav e that one person who you trust more than anybody else. For me, that’s my Natsu.” She smiled down at Freed once more, extending her ha nd to help him up. “It’s human nature. It doesn’t mean you have to shut everyone else out.”

“You’re saying you trust your boyfriend more than your brother and sister?”

“I’m saying that we’re all a party of something bigger. Natsu is the person I’ve chosen to spend the rest of my life with, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love everyone else. ”

“Fairy  Tail is our family, Freed,” Mirajane said. “Deep down, you know that Laxus’s plan is wrong. Help us stop him before he destroys everything we know and love.”

Freed turned his head, whimpering out, “I never wanted it to come to this.”

“Neither did I,” Mirajane sighed, “We both lost sight of what was actually important. I’m looking forward to enjoying the h arvest festival with you.” Mirajane smiled at Freed, finally showing how similar she and Lisanna truly were.


	6. Clash at Kardia Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Thunder Legion is defeated, time is running low for Fairy Tail to stop Laxus's Thuder Palace spell from frying the entire city.

“Lucy!” Loke called over to where Happy and Lucy were stunned staring into the sky. “The Runes have been changed.” 

_‘Freed VS Lisanna VS Mirajane—All Freed and Lisanna forfeit, the winner is Mirajane’_

“That light we saw must have been from their fight.” Loke said, “I can’t believe Lisanna actually fought.” 

“Freed must have done something really bad to push her that far,” Happy frowned, his ears flatten against his head, “Lisanna doesn’t like using her magic that much anymore.” 

“She used it during the Pageant.” Lucy pointed out, confused.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t for fighting,” Happy explained, “She can use it for little things, but she doesn’t like fighting.” 

Loke shifted his stance so that he could pat Happy’s head while still holding up Lucy. “I wonder if Mirajane’s gonna find Laxus first. If they spilt, there’s no way they’ll share the fight.” 

“Seems like it.” Lucy sighed, “You guys know them better than I do, but it seems like Erza won’t let Mirajane back in the fight if she left to go help Lisanna take down Freed.” 

“Those two could do some serious damage if they just worked together.” Happy agreed with a slow nod, “But they’re both really stubborn and might end up fighting each other before landing a punch on Laxus.” 

“What’s up with those two, anyway?” Lucy asked. 

“They just don’t get along,” Loke shrugged, “They’ve been fighting ever since they met. Erza would win some fights, Mirajane would win others. I guess it really started when Erza became S-Class before Mirajane did.” 

“Yeah, Erza beat Mirajane at the S-Class trials a few years ago, and Mirajane really got pissed after that.” Happy agreed. “But after Mirajane made S-Class, they had another really bad fight.” 

“And Mirajane lost again?” Lucy asked. 

“No, Erza lost.” Loke answered. 

Lucy’s jaw dropped, staring at Loke in disbelief, “You’re kidding me, right?” 

“No, Erza actually lost.” Loke assured her with a smile small, “Nobody believed it at first, but Mirajane won that fight.” 

“Yeah, but then why did Mirajane say she wanted a rematch with Erza? Wasn’t that her reason for joining the Thunder Legion in the first place?” Lucy argued. 

“Mirajane thinks that Erza lost the fight out of pity, or something.” Happy bit down on his lip. “Everytime she’s approached Erza afterwards for a rematch, Erza either refused or ignored her.” 

Lucy leaned against Loke as they walked around the perimeter of Magnolia, thinking over what she had just learned. She definitely needed to ask Erza what really happened the next time that saw each other. If Magnolia was still here, that is. She looked up at the Thunder Palace spell, afraid of what might happen. 

* * *

Levy flipped through the pages of the Guild’s Guide to Magic but couldn’t find a thing on what the Thunder Palace was, or how to stop it. She bounced her knee up and down anxiously, turning back the pages to before Master Makarov was even a member of the guild. “Come on,” She groaned in frustration, “There has to be something. This book gets update every time someone makes a new spell, Laxus’s should be in here somewhere!” 

Only ten minutes remained until Laxus activated the spell, and Levy was desperately searching for answers. 

“Laxus won’t actually activate it, will he?” She asked herself. 

Yes, he would. Levy had known Laxus almost her entire life, and he was never one to back down from a threat. If he said he was going to destroy the entire town, he was going to do it. If Natsu, Gajeel, or the others didn’t stop him in time, Laxus would... 

“Don’t think like that Levy!” Levy slapped her cheek softly, “We still have Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, and Gajeel!” 

“Do you often speak to yourself?” 

A slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, walked through the doors of the guildhall. Her hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She had red eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consisted of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sported a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs. 

“Ms. Porlyusica? Why are you here?” Levy asked, shocked by the older woman’s sudden appearance. 

“Where is the old fool?” She asked simply, her face still, if a bit annoyed. 

“Oh, up the stairs, in the infirmary!” Levy pointed up the stairs for her. Porlyusica was a member of the guild, but she hardly ever came around. She didn’t have any magic, to Levy’s knowledge, but she was a skilled healer. She lived on the outskirts of Magnolia, and was rude and cranky, not one to answer questions she didn’t think needed answers. 

Porlyusica nodded her head softly and started up the stairs. 

“It’s so nice of you to come and help the Master!” Levy called after her but was ignored by the pink haired woman. 

When Levy joined the old woman in the infirmary, her expressionless face was twisted in pain. “Bring the old fool’s grandson here, immediately.” She spoke in a hushed voice. 

“What? But he’s-” 

“Bring that idiot here; he’s out gallivanting around ignorant of his grandfather’s grave condition.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Levy’s voice shook in fear, “Surely it’s not _that_ bad...” 

“Please, just do as I ask, child. He hasn’t much longer...” Porlyusica’s body shook as she fought off tears. 

* * *

Laxus sat alone in the Kardia Cathedral, reflecting back onto his failures so far. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed failed him. Mirajane decided her family was more important than reshaping Fairy Tail into the greatest guild ever known. He knew how stupid it was for him to trust anyone but himself. 

_“Trusting in others is not weakness, Laxus.”_ His grandfather’s voice played in his mind. 

“Piss off, old man,” Laxus muttered, “If you had just surrender things would never had come this far. If you had just let Dad take over back then...” Laxus smirked and looked up at the Countdown Runes Freed had put up. “Doesn’t matter anyway. Six more minutes and your little ‘family’ will be history.” 

The heavy doors swung open as a challenger approached Laxus. A young woman with long white hair entered the Chatedral. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her straight-across bangs were also pulled up in a similar style. She had multiple piercings in her ears, as well as an eyebrow and lip piercing. She wore a white crop top and a black leather jacket with a matching choker. She wore a simple gray miniskirt and knee-high brown heeled boots. Her black painted lips were contorted into a devil’s snarl. 

Laxus looked over his shoulder in surprised, “That you, Sugar-tits?” He turned and faced Mirajane, watching her draw her fist in anger. “Gotta admit, I didn’t know you were strong enough to take down Freed. Then again, you had some help.” 

“If you agree to take down the Thunder Palace at once, maybe I won’t kick your teeth in.” Mirajane replied. 

“Come on, now, Mira, you said yourself the festival has been getting boring for years now.” Laxus shrugged, “The citizens will think of it as part of the show.” 

“Don’t call me ‘Mira’,” Mirajane warned, “I was a dumbass for trusting you, but this time, I’m not making the same mistake. I spared Freed because Lisanna asked me too,” She popped at her neck as she began to transform into her Satan Soul, “But I can’t promise I’ll do the same for you.” 

“I thought Erza was ‘sposed to babysit you.” Laxus taunted. 

“I led her on a goose chase.” Mirajane admitted, “I wanted you to myself. I’m sure the Master won’t mind.” 

“I’ll be honest, _Mira_ , I’ve always wanted to take you on. Well, ever since we hooked up last year.” 

“You think I’m rough in the sack? Get ready to have your world rocked.” Mira fired another one of her Evil Shock lightning attacks, met by a strike by Laxus. 

The Cathedral's windows shattered by the vibrations and heat of the lightning, announcing to anyone nearby, that Laxus was in the church. 

“Come now, Mira, is that all you can do?” Laxus asked. 

“Not even close. Suppression Arts!” Mirajane’s clawed hands turned black, smoke coming from the tips of her fingers. “Demon Blast!” A large ball of dark energy is charged between Mirajane’s hands, from which a dark purple beam is fired towards the Laxus, spiraling at him. 

Shielding himself in lightning, Laxus took the full force of her attack, his feet tore into the floor, ripping it up as he was forced backwards a couple feet. “When ‘ya learn that trick Mira? That was certainly stronger than the others, but do you really think its strong enough to be beat me?” 

“Always underestimating me, huh?” Mirajane cackled, “Too bad you’re too stupid to realize you left yourself open.” 

A Magic Seal formed underneath Laxus’s feet, where a multitude of large tendrils composed of dark energy is formed, before Laxus could react, he began to sink into the floor, trapping him. “Darkness Steam: Trap!” Mirajane cast. 

“You think I’m the only one not paying attention?” Laxus taunted. 

A Magic Circle opened underneath Mirajane, lightning trapping her way out. 

Both spells activated, trapping Laxus waist deep in the ground, sending Mirajane flying into the air. 

“Agh!” Mirajane cried out as she re-summoned her bat-like wings, allowing her to remain in the air. “Evil Explosion!” She held her hands together to a dark red beam that fired at Laxus. 

Laxus let out a maniacal laugh, as his body turned itself into Lightning, zagging through the air, his hand grabbed Mirajane by the throat. 

Thinking quickly, Mirajane grabbed Laxus’s arm and delivered her own red lightning, electrocuting both of them and sending them back down to the floor. Laxus landed on his knees, Mirajane on her’s. 

Blue met orange eyes, both wizards panting, but equally unaffected. 

“Not bad, Mira.” 

“You bitch!” 

A leather boot hit Mirajane in the head, knocking her face first into the floor as Erza jumped on her, landing in front of Laxus. She turned and scowled at the She-Devil. “I knew you were up to something!” She spat. 

“Erza? Mirajane?” Natsu ran into the Cathedral with the other wizards. 

“Natsu?” The other three wizards cried in unison, looking at the pinkette. 

“You made it out?” Mirajane asked him, wiping a bit of blood away from her nose from Erza’s sneak attack. 

“I should turn you into a Shia-bob!” Erza grabbed Mirajane by the jacket, dragging her up to meet her face, Mirajane now kneeling. “You promised the Master we’d fight him together!” 

Mirajane rolled her eyes with an annoyed smile, “Like you weren’t look for any opportunity for us to split anyway. You’re no better than me, Red.” 

“ _I_ didn’t betray the guild. _You_ did. Master Makarov gave you a second chance, and you ran off the second you saw the chance!” 

“Lisanna and Elfman were in trouble!” Mirajane defended herself, swiping at Erza with her knee, knocking them both against the floor. “I wasn’t going to let Freed murder my siblings!” 

“Really? ‘Cause you’ve been really absent the last year, I thought you didn't care about them anymore! You missed both of their birthdays!” Erza yelled, delivering an armored punch to Mirajane’s stomach. 

“I made it up to them! Or did your fake eye make ‘ya not see Lisanna’s giant stuffed bear she showed off to the guild?” Mirajane gave a hard pull on Erza’s hair, pulling her down into Mirajane’s knee. 

“Did you ladies forget I was here?” Laxus called. 

“Quiet!” Both women shouted back at him. 

Natsu and Laxus’s eyes met with both equally confused expressions. 

“I’m not one for reminders,” Natsu said with a deadpanned look, “But we kinda have a time limit here!” 

The two quarrelling women were snapped out of their fight, both of their right fists hitting the other in the face. “I forgot.” They said in unison again, both flushed with embarrassment. 

“How could you forget?” Laxus cried, as if he was offended that they forgot about the threat he made against the entire town. 

“Requip: Black Wing Armor!” Erza requipped into an armor black in color, sporting some silver trimming. The armor had pair of wings, which resembled that of of a Dragon or a bat. Around Erza’s neck was a neck guard decorated by several gems, her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates one over the other, sport silver crosses on them too, and flank the high collar, whose shape is reminiscent of that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate reveals a small amount of Erza’s cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The slim gauntlets come equipped with prominent protection for her hands, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees but pitch black dark on her metal greaves. 

She charged at Laxus, summoning her sword, and striking at him, meeting her blade with his lightning sparking fist. Mirajane flew at him next, flying over Erza and delivering a spin kick against his head, knocking him to his knees. 

“Get rid of those things hanging in the sky, Laxus!” Erza demanded, drawing her sword back in front of her. 

“Dragging Magnolia into this is low, even for you.” Mirajane commented, digging her heel into his neck slightly. 

“Come on, Sugar-tits, you know it had to come to this eventually.” Laxus looked over his shoulder the best he could at Mirajane. “Thing is, I can keep all three of you distracted long enough for my Thunder Palace to go off.” 

“How much-” Erza started, her face drew up in shock. 

“Four minutes.” Laxus replied. “So why don’t you all savor the time you have left?” 

“Natsu! Take Strauss and destroy them!” Erza yelled at Natsu. 

“Did you forget what happened to Bisca?” Mirajane snapped at Erza, “If we destroy them, they’ll take us out! We’d be dead before we gotten 20 of them out of the sky!” 

“Afraid of a little lightning, She-Devil?” Erza taunted. 

Laxus exploded in a burst of lightning, shocking both Erza and Mirajane and allowing him to slip away from their grasp. “She has the right to be scared, here’s a little taste of what will happen if you try it!” 

Mirajane was launched backwards, her wings disappearing as she struggled back to her feet. Her fight with Freed, Laxus, and her scuffle with Erza had left her weaker than she initially thought. 

Erza requipped again, this time donning golden light blush armor. The breastplate was decorated by golden trimmings, and had thin plates going up to surround Erza’s neck; the similarly adorned pauldrons are composed of two plates one over the other, with the top ones each sporting a prominent protrusion. Similar protrusions, although less prominent, can also be seen on the armored gauntlets which cover the entirety of Erza’s arms; the greaves, on the other hand, possess matching protrusion on them, with a particularly large pair adorning her knee guards, but were instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. The armor lacked a waist guard, instead sporting a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover Erza’s groin, sporting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which are decorated by large spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Erza’s head was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair was styled in a long braid. 

“Thunder Emperess Armor?” Laxus asked, watching the remaining sparks of his attack deflect from the armor. “Let’s see how much it can take!” Laxus charged himself back into the bolt of lightning, rushing at Erza. 

Erza charged and fired a blue beam of lightning towards her Laxus from the tip of the armor’s spear, their lightning clashing and dissolving each other. 

Natsu ran towards Mirajane, offering to help her to her feet, but was pushed away. 

“I don’t need your help.” She spat at him angrily, though her knees buckled, and she fell back down. 

“Just leave her, Natsu,” Laxus shrugged, “She’s too proud to accept her defeat. She’s always been weak.” 

“Say that about her again and I’ll bash your brains in!” Natsu charged at Laxus, striking him with a flaming kick. 

“Like I said, I can do this all day.” Laxus laughed, twisting Natsu leg so that Natsu was balancing on his hands, his legs up in the air. “Or rather, the next two minutes.” 

“You bastard!” Natsu screamed. Rocking his body as much as he could, he managed to flip Laxus over him, freeing himself from Laxus’s grasp. 

“Flexible little shit, huh?” Laxus looked at Natsu with a surprised expression before it turned into a dark grin, “Damn, Lisanna sure would’ve enjoyed that on the honeymoon.” 

“Erza, take Mirajane and go! Make sure everyone gets out of town, I’ll take out Laxus.” Natsu growled. 

Erza turned to him to argue but smiled softly. Natsu had proven himself strong enough to take out Laxus. She had to trust him, like she had when they fought Jellal. “Alright, then. I’ll take out the Thunder Palace, I’ll leave Laxus to you.” 

“You’re going to what? Erza, that’s suicide!” Laxus chuckled, “Then again, I’d like to watch you try.” 

Erza requipped into Heaven’s Wheel armor, “I have more than enough swords to take all of them down at once.” 

“Yeah, even if you could, you’d still be a goner!” Laxus retorted with a sadistic grin. 

“I’m going with you,” Mirajane groaned, finally able to stand up once more. “I’ve got enough in me to take out at least a couple dozen.” 

Erza smirked and turned to Mirajane with a genuine face, “Well then, why don’t we prove once and for all who’s stronger? Whoever takes out the most, wins.” 

“You’re on, Red.” 

“Natsu, I’m putting the guild in your hands. Take him down.” Erza nodded to her teammate. 

“Don’t you die on me!” Natsu growled at her. “I’ve already saved your ass once.” 

The two rivals raced out of the Cathedral. 

“Mirajane!” Natsu called after them, “If you die on Lisanna, she’ll never forgive you!” 

As they ran, Erza looked back at Mirajane, shocked to see her drop her She-Devil persona. Mirajane had a single, perfectly shaped tear running down her face before it was blown away by the wind. 

“You two won’t ruin my game!” Laxus shouted, starting to run after the two women. 

“Fire Dragon Roar!” Natsu turned and launched himself at the blond man, stopping him in his tracks to block the attack. “Your fight is with me now.” Natsu stated, “I’m going to make you pay. 

* * *

Erza and Mirajane stopped in front of the Lacrimae closest to the Catherdal, each drawing their attacks. 

“Fairy Tail, grant me your strength.” They both whispered. 

“ _Erza_ _? Mirajane, is that you guys?_ ” Lucy’s voice asked, startling both of them. 

_“Aye, I heard it too!”_ Happy also spoke. 

“ _Hey guys_ .” Warren’s voice came now. “ _Bear with me, this is the most amount of people I’ve connected on a telepathy call._ ” 

_“Thank goodness, Juvia isn’t hearing voices...”_


	7. Triple Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes... :_) Also it keeps fucking with me because it'll randomly space out words and I can't fix it because when I go to edit it, nothing shows up as missing! I'll fix it later... If I remember.

“We’ve got less than 90 seconds until the Thunder Palace fires!” Laxus taunted with a sadistic glee. “You’re too late, Natsu.” 

“Ain’t nothing gonna happen!” Natsu fired back, charged at Laxus with a flaming kick, but was thrown backwards from a blow of Laxus’s right fist, sparking with lightning and shocking into Natsu’s stomach. 

“I’ve already won, Fire-crotch, keep batting at me all you want, I’ll just keep knocking you down until we all fry!” Laxus sneered. 

* * *

_“Hey,_ _Fairies_ _! You hear me?”_ Warren asked, two fingers pressed against his forehead as he spoke, sitting cross-legged on the ground with Gray standing over his shoulder. 

“It is!” Mirajane shot a look over at Erza, “It’s Warren!” 

_“Things are bad! Look at the sky!”_ Warren said. _“We have to pull together if we_ _wanna_ _take them down!_ _”_

_“The others aren’t petrified?”_ Droy asked, having heard both Erza’s and Mirajane’s voice. 

_“What are those things?”_ Max’s voice asked. 

“They’re Lacirmae that Laxus filled with lightning,” Mirajane said, unsure if anyone other than Erza would hear her, but she had to take that chance, “We only have a couple minutes before they go off! We have to destroy them now!” She was yelling now, “If any of you have any magic left, take out as many as you can!” She had her fists balled up in anger, at herself, and at Laxus. 

_“Holy shit! Is that Mirajane?”_ Wakaba’s voice went next. 

_“Didn’t that bitch try and help Laxus kill us all?”_ Someone else shouted. Soon enough, an angry buzz of yelling exploded through the minds of everyone connected in Warren’s call. 

Mirajane let the shouts wash over her, letting the shame and guilt of her attacks drown her in despair. She collapsed to her knees, trying to stop the tears from flooding down her face. “I...” She tried to reason herself, but it was blocked by the threats of her guildmates. 

_“Why should we trust her?”_

_“She’s just lying to keep us from finding Laxus!”_

_“Everyone_ _calm_ _down!”_ Lisanna’s soft, but strong voice broke through the angry shouts of her guildmates. _“Mira’s telling_ _the truth! We_ _have to_ _work together if we don’t all want to die!”_

_“What? You want me to work with Wakaba?”_ Macao growled, _“After what he did to me?”_

_“Yeah!_ _Alzack_ _, you attacked me off guard like a coward!”_ Jet shot back. 

Another fight broke out throughout the call. Everyone who had fought earlier that day were either demanding a rematch or threatening the other. 

“Please...” Mirajane cried, “We don’t have time...” 

_“Will you idiots quit yelling at each other?”_ Gray shouted from Warren’s side, his voice clearer than all the others. 

_“Shut it, Gray!”_

“No, all of you shut it!” Lucy screamed as loud as she could, gripping at the guildmark stamped on her right hand with her left, her words breaking the fighting, once more. _“Lisanna_ _and Mirajane already told you what’s happening!”_ She lectured, _“We don’t have time to be arguing!”_   


“Blondie’s right,” Mirajane sniffed, talking through her tears as she reluctantly let Erza help her to her feet, “Laxus didn’t just drag all of you, but all of Magnolia into this when he set the Thunder Palace. I know that all of you hate me, and I understand... But we need to do this together! I’ll do a favor for literally all of you, if we don’t die! Please!” 

“That’s what Fairy Tail’s all about, right?” Lucy smiled to herself. “We’re supposed to work as a guild, not as individuals. I’ve only been a member for six months, but you guys are more like a family to me than my actual blood! I know at least some of you feel the same! So, come on!” 

Lucy gripped her whip and turned towards Loke and Happy, “I’m willing to die for my guild, but I’d rather live for it!” 

_“Lucy...”_ Lisanna wiped at the tears on her cheek with a confident smile. _“That’s right!_ _I know I’m man enough to take out the Thunder Palace, but are you?_ _I’m strong enough to take them all out on my own!_ _”_ Lisanna once again transformed her body into the Nine-Tailed Fox Soul. 

“Manly!” Elfman shouted, raising his younger sister up in the air under her arms, as if showing her off to the world. 

_“You heard the ladies,”_ Cana taunted, drawing her cards and smiling at Juvia, who was back on her feet, _“You_ _gonna_ _let a newbie and the barmaid show you up?”_

“Let’s go, Fairy Tail!” Erza rallied, “All of us! I’ll take the 200 to the north!” 

“Good luck with that, Red,” Mirajane pulled away from Erza, flying up towards the nearest Lacrima, “I haven’t forgotten our bet!” 

“Lucy,” Loke looked at his key-holder with a conflicted smile, “You know that if we hit these, we’ll get hit back, yeah?” 

“We’re just going to have to deal with it!” Lucy nodded. “I’m not missing my first Fantasia parade!”   
“Aye!” Happy agreed. 

“And I’ll be right there with you,” Loke smiled, adjusting his sunglasses. “I may be a Celestial Spirit, but I’m still a member of this guild.” 

“Ice Make: Lance!” 

“Demon Blast!” 

“Nine-Tailed: Grasp!” 

“Full Arcana: Upside-Down Sun!” 

“Lion Brillance!” 

“Water Slicer!” 

“Heaven’s Wheel: 100!” 

A beautiful array of color lit up the day sky of Magnolia as, one by one, every member of Fairy Tail send an attack at the Thunder Palace, Mirajane and Erza each taking a single 100 of the northern Lacrimae, the rest taken down by the other guildmembers. Even Happy took out one of them after flying Lucy up to take her’s down. 

From an outsider’s perspective, it looked as though the Fairy Tail guild had put on a firework show, the dust particles of the Thunder Palace rained down on the unsuspected townsfolk. 

Warren’s telepathy over the others broke as the Body Link magic took effect, filling the streets of Magnolia with pained screams. The last words ringing through everyone’s mind was Mirajane’s soft and sincere, _“_ _Thank you_ _.”_

* * *

“See?” Natsu groaned, struggling to his feet as the countdown of the Thunder Palace disappeared after being deactivated. “Nice try, but it didn’t land. What about our guild needs to change? Mira saw through all the bullshit you promised her, and now look. It’s over, Laxus.” 

“Over?” Laxus muttered to himself. “Over?” He looked back up at Natsu with an apologetic frown before it turned back into his malicious sneer, “No. I’ll take Fairy Tail by force if I have too!” Laxus suddenly became engulfed in magical energy, his lightning seemingly entering his skin as he buffed up. 

“Give up, Laxus!” Natsu yelled through the electrical storm Laxus was stirring, trying his best to stay upright while being forced backwards from the pure force of energy coming from the blond man. “You’re not taking over Fairy Tail, not while I’m still breathing!” 

“That can be fixed,” Laxus taunted, his muscles twitching from the self-power up. “You don’t know who you’re messing with, boy. I’m stronger than Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Mirajane combined! I could’ve just done this from the beginning, instead I thought I’d have some fun, throw a tournament, but fuck this! I’ll do whatever it takes to take Fairy Tail from that old fool!” 

Seeing an opening through the storm, Natsu rushed at Laxus, “Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!” Natsu’s fist made direct contact with Laxus’s forehead, but the larger man didn’t even flinch. 

Laxus’s eyes were solid white, sparks of lightning dancing where his pupils should’ve been, and he stared up at Natsu with a sadistic glee. He grabbed Natsu by the hair and threw him upwards at the ceiling, “That all you got?” He taunted. 

Natsu flipped himself so that when he hit the ceiling of the cathedral, he’d hit feet first. Using the weight from Laxus’s throw, Natsu launched himself back down, landing a flaming kick against Laxus, who returned with an electric punch in the gut. Natsu landed on his back this time, his body twitching in agony as his joints and muscles screamed at him to stop, but Natsu sat back up. “Might have underestimated him,” Natsu mumbled, trying to work out his next attack in his head. 

“Destroying the Thunder Palace brought the lightning back to me,” Laxus explained, “Now I’m stronger than ever before.” Laxus raised his arm into the air, gathering a massive ball of condensed lightning energy, “Raging Bolt! 

Natsu’s aching body couldn’t react in time, the attack came barrowing straight down on him. 

The smoke from Laxus’s attack cleared around the cathedral slowly, leaving no trace of Natsu seen. “Still think you’re the strongest person in our guild, Natsu?” Laxus cackled at the rising smoke of where Natsu’s body formerly was. “Poor Lizzy’s gonna have no one to love her now, huh?” 

“You got a crush on the kid’s fiancé or somethin?” A voice asked from above Laxus’s head. 

Looking up to find where the voice had been coming from, Laxus found Gajeel holding onto the railings of the second floor, holding Natsu under his arm. “Just sayin’, you mention her a lot, and it’s fuckin’ weird.” Gajeel smirked slightly. 

“Gajeel?” Natsu asked, looking up at the raven-haired man from the awkward angle of being under his arm. 

“Another fly has entered the web?” Laxus chuckled, watching Gajeel jump down from the banner and onto the first floor, dropping Natsu down onto the ground with a groan coming from the pink-haired man. “Figured you’d be smarter than that, Metalface! The beatdown the other day not enough for ‘ya?” 

“Stay out of this,” Natsu shook his head, struggling to get back onto his feet, “I’ll take care of Laxus.” 

“No deal, I have a personal score to settle with this guy. As much as it pains me to admit, I think we have to fight him together.” 

“What? No!” Natsu yelled, jumping back on his feet like nothing happened, “I wanna fight him by myself!” 

“Do you think I wanna work with ‘ya?” Gajeel shot back. “Trust me when I say that neither of us can take him down alone, I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of a Dreyar’s hissyfit. We have to take him out!” 

“Aww? Is the Tin-man scared of an old man?” Laxus jeered, “I promise ‘ya, I’m a lot worse!” 

Natsu face contorted in realization of what Gajeel was getting at. 

“He’s an enemy of the guild, right? That means we gotta take him down, no matter what.” Gajeel said. “If push comes to shove, ‘ya know we gotta kill him, yeah?” He looked at the shorter man with the smallest glance of empathy. 

“So what, now you’re a proud member of Fairy Tail?” Natsu asked, switching topics. He desperately wanted to pull his mind from the thought of murdering Laxus. Defeating in an epic battle of strength was one thing, but killing him? 

Gajeel blushed slightly before slamming a fist down onto Natsu’s head, “I’ll protect or destroy whatever the hell I want too!” 

“This is the only time I’ll team up with you, Gajeel!” Natsu drew his fists up, turning back to Laxus. 

“Good, glad you don’t wanna go skippin’ off into the sunset with me.” Gajeel retorted, readying himself. 

The two launched once more at Laxus, this time Gajeel taking the lead. Once they were close enough Laxus raced forward, sending a blast of lightning at Gajeel, only for Natsu to swoop in front of him to take the blunt of it. Natsu went flying backwards as Gajeel hit Laxus with an extended metal arm. Natsu quickly flipped himself back into the fight with a “Fire Dragon: Roar!” 

Laxus turned to brace himself for the flames but was only pushed into them from Gajeel’s “Iron Dragon: Iron Mace!” Hitting Laxus like a bat. Laxus broke a sweat when he realized that he was losing ground. Each time he turned to take one attack, he was knocked off guard by another, and there was no way he could take both at once. 

“Fire Dragon: Roar!” 

“Iron Dragon: Roar!” 

Gajeel and Natsu stood in place, catching their breath as they waited for the dust and smoke to clear from the battleground. There was no way that they had knocked-out Laxus yet, but they had at least made some headway towards the eventual ending of the fight. 

“Damn, I didn’t want it to come to this,” Laxus panted, rising from his knees with a crooked grin, “But I guess I gotta reveal my deep, dark secret.” With his words still fresh from his lips, Laxus’s canine teeth grew sharper, his pupils dilating into slits, and his arms grew scales that spread over his forearms and up his biceps. 

“What the hell?” Gajeel’s jaw dropped. 

“Lightning Dragon...” 

“You’re a Dragonslayer too?” Natsu yelled, his eyes wide in surprise. 

“Roar!” 

The cathedral lit up in a blinding white flare, when cleared, Natsu and Gajeel were lying on their backs, both being attacked by the small lighting sparks remaining from the blast. Laxus’s Lightning Dragon: Roar had a paralyzing effect, making it impossible for either one of the other Dragonslayers to move. 

“Aww, you’re both still alive?” Laxus sighed, “Just do yourselves a favor and die already, will ‘ya?” 

“Can you?” Natsu tried to speak, but his tense muscles made his jaw ache. 

“Can’t even lift a finger.” Gajeel replied in a groan. 

“You two, Erza, Mirajane, the old man, everyone in the guild, all the people of Magnolia... It’s time you all disappear!” 

Natsu struggled to lift his head, but he felt the overwhelming magic that Laxus was gathering between his hands. It felt familiar, like, Master Makarov’s... 

“Fairy Law?” Gajeel gasped, getting to the conclusion before Natsu had. 

“Bingo!” Laxus taunted, “A spell that’ll target anyone the caster deems an enemy!” 

“That’s the spell that took out Master José," Gajeel struggled onto his hands and knees, “You can’t do that!” 

“Laxus, stop!” Natsu pleaded, “There are innocent people!” 

“Laxus, please!” A feminine voice broke the raging Dragon’s concentration. 

Levy was standing in the doorway of the cathedral, panting from her sprint from the guildhall to nearly the other side of town. 

“Levy, get out of here!” Natsu shouted at her. 

“Shrimp, what the hell are you doing?” Gajeel yelled. 

“Laxus, you have to go see the Master! He doesn’t have much time!” Levy shouted back, ignoring the pleas from the Dragons on the ground, “Master Makarov’s close to death!” 

Natsu flinched at the words, shaking for a whole other reason now. 

Gajeel scoffed, staring at the ground. He was gonna die? But he still hadn’t... 

Laxus had frozen, stopping the progression of the spell. 

“Please, stop this! Go be by his side! See him one more time!” Levy cried. 

“But, how?” Natsu asked, mostly to himself. “He was fine this morning... We had everything going as planned... He was going too gi-” He choked on his words. 

“Please, go!” Levy begged. 

“Stop now?” Laxus mumbled, before looking up with a sick grin. “This is perfect! I’m the old man’s next of kin! I’m Fairy Tail’s new master!” 

Levy gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth with disgust. 

“You bastard!” Gajeel growled, “You’re really not going be there for him? Do you know how many people would kill to say goodbye one last time!” 

“I’ll rebuild it all! Everything!” 

Levy fell to her knees, crying and shaking in anger. “How could you? How are you the Laxus I grew up with?” 

“Don’t you care about Gramps?” Natsu shouted, “He’s your grandpa!” 

“He’s dead!” Laxus shouted in glee, “Fairy Law: Activate!” 

The golden spell flooded over the three Fairies, outside the cathedral doors, and spread all over Magnolia, engulfing every man, woman, child, and they, in its range. 


	8. Fantasia

The blinding golden light of the Fairy Law spell slowly faded out, revealing the still very much alive, Gajeel, Natsu, and Levy. Each of them had golden sparkles sizzling off their skin from where the spell had passed over them, but they were all still there. 

“What?” Laxus shook in surprise, taking a couple steps back to look for any sign of death from the three wizards, but none was seen. “How are you all still here?” He asked. “I cast the spell perfectly!” 

“Natsu, Gajeel!” Levy cried from the safety of the doorway to the Cathedral, “Are you two okay?” 

“Don’t worry, Shorty,” Gajeel chuckled between pants of the paralyzing effect of Laxus’s spell fading, “We’re both fine.” 

“All the guild members and citizens are unharmed.” Someone said. 

Levy quickly turned her head to see Freed standing just outside the open doors. He was covered in cuts and dirt from his fight against Mirajane and Lisanna and was even holding his arm from the fracture in his shoulder from being thrown against the ground from such a high level. “Not a single person has been taken out.” He said. 

“That’s not possible!” Laxus spat in rage, “My Fairy Law was flawless!” 

“Then perhaps Lisanna’s theory was proven again.” Freed suggested. “She believes that deep-down, none of us feel as if our guildmates are our enemies. She proved it when Mirajane sided that Lisanna and Elfman were more important than showing who was the strongest in Fairy Tail, and again when she and Mirajane chose to spare my life.” 

Laxus growled at Freed’s words, grinding his teeth against each other so hard, that it was a miracle that none broke. “I must of messed up the spell, then!” 

“No.” Freed stated. “You have mastered the spell, I of all people have seen you practice it’s form and technique time and time again. The Fairy Law only affects those the caster deems an enemy, and since no one was harmed, we know where your heart truly lies.” 

“The spell saw what was really in your heart, Laxus.” Levy smiled, softly. “You might have convinced your mind that you considered all of us your enemy, but you never convinced your heart.” 

Freed smiled and nodded at Levy, “Exactly. You can’t lie to magic, Laxus,” Freed said to Laxus, “That means these are your true feelings.” 

Laxus shook his head violently, like an ape who had his food stolen from him, “No! Everyone who stands in my way is my enemy! They’re my enemy!” 

“Laxus, this has gone on long enough!” Freed shouted, taking a step forward into the building, even though his legs were still weak and felt like giving out. “Go see your grandfather before it's too late. You need to see the Master before he’s gone!” 

Laxus began to well up with magic again, his muscles buffing out as lightning sparked between his teeth, “I don’t give a damn about the old man! He means nothing to me!” 

Laxus set off another electrical storm, blowing both Freed and Levy against the wall. Freed hit the wall with a hard groan and fell to his knees. “Laxus, please,” Freed moaned, Levy pulling him back onto his feet and supporting his weight, “Stop this...” 

“You got a lot of nerve sayin’ all that shit about Gramps!” Natsu shouted, back on his feet and sizzling with anger rivaling Laxus's. “You really think you’re better than Gramps when you couldn’t even bring yourself to take us all out?” Natsu’s entire body lit up in flames, his face growing scales that resembled the ones on Laxus’s forearms. “You think you’re special because you’re his grandson? Everyone in our guild is family! You know that!” 

“You don’t know anything about me!” Laxus growled, turning and facing Natsu with a murderous glare in his solid white eyes. 

“I know you well enough to know that you were taught the same shit as the rest of us who grew up in the guild! If you think you’re above everyone else in the guild, you’re wrong!” Natsu launched himself at Laxus, his fire forming two dragon-like wings on his back to propel himself towards Laxus. 

“Shut it!” Natsu’s punch was met with one from Laxus, clashing lightning and fire and blowing a hole through the ceiling of the Cathedral as the two Dragonslayers rocketed themselves into the air from blow after blow. 

Gajeel stretched out his metallic arms and launched himself up after the other Dragonslayers, once again doubling up with Natsu against Laxus. The two held a silent vow to each other to stay on opposite sides of Laxus, making sure that if one was in line of Laxus’s attack, the other was sure to counter from behind. 

Levy helped Freed limp his way out of the Cathedral, watching the three Dragons clash on the rooftop of the building. They watched in silent amazement of the brilliant display of power above. 

Laxus grabbed a hold of Gajeel’s extended arm, sending a shockwave down the metal and knocking him against the roof’s floor. Natsu quickly countered by sending a propelled kick against Laxus’s body, knocking him down against the floor as well. Laxus grabbed at Natsu by the scarf, throwing him against one of the towers of the Cathedral before Gajeel sent a wave of magical energy spears at Laxus. 

Natsu flipped off his back onto his feet and charged another “Fire Dragon: Roar” at Laxus, nearly sending him off the roof. 

“I won’t lose to weaklings like you!” Laxus growled, throwing two large bolts of lightning at both the other Dragonslayers. Natsu and Gajeel were both blown back but shared a winning glance between the two of them. Laxus was getting sloppier with each spell. This was their window to end the fight. 

“The guild will never belong to you!” Natsu shouted, riling up Laxus for another attack. 

“Silence!” Laxus roared, “Lightning Dragon: Demolition Fist!” Laxus punched the air, releasing a giant, high-speed lightning blast in the shape of a fist, that slammed into Natsu, generating a massive, sparking explosion. 

The smoke cleared in the battle once more. Natsu was lying face down in the rubble of the attack, unable to dodge the lightning-fast blast in time. 

“That’s better,” Laxus huffed in exhaustion, “I think silence suits ‘ya.” 

“I’m not done yet,” Natsu choked out, slowly pulling himself back up onto his knees, “That all you got?” 

“Stop mocking me!” Laxus screamed, “I’ll make you pay! Lightning Dragon,” Laxus fully straighten his arms out above his head, charging a massive arrow-light bolt of lightning. 

“Laxus, don’t!” Freed shouted from below. “That spell could kill him!” 

“Natsu, be careful!” Levy screamed. 

“Heavenward Halberd!” Laxus cast the spell at Natsu with full force, but before the spell made contact with Natsu, it was redirected from its target, hitting Gajeel’s iron rod instead, knocking him off the roof. Laxus watched Gajeel with a confused stare, having competely forgotten that Gajeel was still in the fight. 

“Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!” Natsu flew at Laxus, sending a flaming tornado of magic at Laxus’s trapping him inside of the whirlwind attack. 

Gajeel jumped back onto the roof and rushed at Natsu, who in return grabbed Gajeel’s arm to balance him for their final attack. 

“Iron Dragon: Roar!” 

“Fire Dragon: Roar!” 

Fire and Iron combined into a massive wave, pulling Laxus out of the flames of the Lotus, and drilling him through the ceiling of the Cathedral, leaving him unconscious upon impact on the ground. Natsu and Gajeel collapsed from exhaustion, rolling off the building’s slanted roof and onto the ground in front of Freed and Levy. 

* * *

A week later, the streets of Magnolia were buzzing in excitement for the Fantasia parade that had been postponed due to the guild's lack of magical energy and injuries. 

“Thanks to Porlyusica, Master Makarov is going to make a full recover!” Lisanna announced to the guild from the top of the stairs. 

The guild erupted in cheers and shouts of excitement and happiness. 

“Thank goodness!” Lucy sighed, leaning back into her chair near the front of the guild. “I was really worried there for a while.” 

“Don’t worry, Luce,” Cana winked, sitting on the table in front of the blonde, “Gramps isn’t going to kick the bucket if it means he’s gonna miss a Fantasia parade.” 

“But Master Makarov is getting older,” Juvia said in sadness, “If anything like this happens again, Master might not make it.” 

“Cheer up, Raindrop!” Cana smiled, punching Juvia on the shoulder softly, “As long as we tone things down for a while, he’ll be just fine!” 

“I still can’t believe the Master wants to go on with the parade,” Lucy shrugged, “I mean, people are still recovering.” 

“That’s what the Master wants,” Lisanna smiled, walking over to the group, “He says this is the best time to do it.” 

“Yeah,” Mirajane chuckled, flicking a lit cigarette on the ground and stomping on it to put it out, “Or because he can’t wait for what you’re doing tonight.” 

“What’s Lisanna doing tonight?” Erza snarled, taking the next cigarette out of Mirajane’s hand before she could light it. 

“Oh?” Mirajane clasped a hand over her mouth like she had said something she wasn’t supposed to. “Liz is gonna... Perform a new song tonight during the parade.” 

“You are?” Lucy looked at Lisanna in excitement. 

Lisanna wore an awkward smile but her eyes were glowing in anger at her sister, “Yeah. It was going to be a surprise. Mira’s actually gonna help me finish the lyrics.” 

“Me?” Mirajane looked away, slowly trying to escape her younger sister’s glare. 

“Yeah, you said you’d make it up to everyone in the guild right? For almost helping Laxus destroy us?” Lisanna said, passive-aggressively. “You said this was how you’d make it up to me.” 

“That’s right,” Mirajane scratched the back of her head, “I did say that.” 

Lucy, Cana, Gray, and the others watched the sisters walk up the stairs into a room, both giving each other angry stares and passive-aggressive comments. 

“Juvia isn’t the only one who thought that was weird, yes?” Juvia asked, looking at her friends for support. 

“Nah,” Gray shrugged, “That was odd.” 

“I can’t wait to see what the parade’s gonna be like!” Lucy giggled with glee. 

“Luce, you’re gonna be in it with us.” Cana chuckled. 

“Wait, seriously?” Lucy gaped. 

“All Fairy Tail wizards are in the parade,” Erza nodded, “It’s a rule, basically.” 

“Then, Juvia and Gajeel are going to be in it too?” Juvia asked, blushing at the idea of all those people staring at her. “Juvia thought she was still too new.” 

“I’m sure the Master already has plans for where he wants all three of ‘ya.” Cana teased, chugging down the remaining beer in her mug. “So make sure you’re prepared to be extra cute tonight, Raindrop!” 

Juvia blushed even more at Cana’s comment and slowly made her way towards the bar to get herself something to drink. 

“Aww, isn’t she the cutest?” Cana chuckled. 

“When you gonna ask her out?” Loke asked, pulling himself out of the Spirit World with a smirk. 

“Wait, me and Juvia?” Cana blushed, nearly spitting out her beer. 

“You do seem into her Cans.” Gray joked. “Why not?” 

“For starters, I don’t even know if Juvia likes girls!” Cana blushed. “I’ve been down that road once, not gonna do it again.” 

“Trust me,” Erza patted Cana on the shoulder, “I think she has something for you too.” 

Natsu came out of the bathroom looking annoyed as Elfman was lecturing him in his ear about something the others couldn’t quite hear. Natsu was still limping from his fight with Laxus, but Porlyusica had healed both him and Gajeel nearly back to full health. 

Gajeel was on the far end of the guild, gnawing on a fork while Jet and Droy tried to make small talk with him. “Wha do ‘ya fhink we’re friewds?” He asked, his mouth full. 

Suddenly, the guild’s chatter died down as Laxus walked through the doors of the guild. He was covered in bandages, having refused treatment from Porlyusica and the guild entirely. “Where’s the old man?” He asked. 

“Get out of here, traitor!” 

“We ain’t telling you anything!” 

“He’s upstairs in the infirmary.” Erza sighed. 

“What the-? Erza what are you doing?” Gray asked, glaring at the scarlet mage. 

“Laxus has a right to see his grandfather, Gray. No matter what he’s done.” 

Laxus sighed and walked past the protesting group and ignored the yells of a certain pink-haired wizard demanding a rematch. 

* * *

“Do they know how to keep it down?” Laxus asked, standing against the wall of the infirmary, looking away from the bed his grandfather was lying in. 

Makarov rolled himself over, sitting up in his bed, facing the blond man. “Do you realized what you've done? This is serious.” 

Laxus turned his head further away. 

“Look me in the eye, young man.” Makarov said. 

Sucking on his teeth, Laxus turned and faced the older man, blue eyes meeting orange. 

“Our guild is a gathering place for friends, wizards in need of work, and even a family for the children with no one else to call their own. It’s not something that you can own. 

Our guild is formed by the trust and loyalty of each individual member. It has grown into a bond far stronger than any other guild out there. That is what makes Fairy Tail the greatest. Not only did you break that loyalty and trust, but you threatened the lives of ones who used to see you as family. That is unforgivable, Laxus.” 

Laxus looked down in shame, watching his hands tremble like a child. “I’m sorry, sir. I just... Wanted to make the guild even stronger.” 

Makarov sighed, slowly lowering himself off of the bed. “You’re just as high-strung as I am. If you don’t give yourself time to relax, you’ll end up in the bed beside me.” He walked over to Laxus, staring up into his grandson’s eyes. “I feel it is my job to give you that time. Life is much more enjoyable than you think, it doesn’t just revolve around Fairy Tail.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Laxus, you cannot comprehend how proud I am of you, but I am left with only one thing left to do.” 

“Spit it out, old man.” Laxus muttered. 

“Laxus Alexei Dreyar, you are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail.” With a wave of his old hand, Makarov erased the guild stamp on Laxus’s lower abdomen, sealing his decision. 

“Yeah, I understand...” Laxus mumbled, feeling the warm sensation run over his skin pull the stamp off of his flesh. “Thanks for everything, grandpa.” Laxus turned to walk out of the door but was stopped by the feeling of Makarov’s tiny hand grabbing his. 

“Before you go, I hope you’ll stay for the parade.” Makarov said, struggling to keep back his tears. “I have something to ask of you.” 

* * *

“Laxus, you can’t be serious!” Evergreen shouted, “He only kicked you out? We’re just as guilty as you are!” 

“You are, you are!” Bickslow’s dolls chanted. 

“The old man didn’t see it that way.” Laxus shrugged. 

“Well then I’m leaving too!” Evergreen declared, stomping her foot in annoyance. 

“Yeah, they can’t separate us!” Bickslow agreed, “We’re the Thunder Legion!” 

Laxus rolled his eyes with a subtle smile, “Geez, you guys are a pain. Mirajane got the memo.” 

“Why are you trying to take all the blame by yourself?” Freed asked, staring at the ground. 

“It ain’t like that, so don’t go crying on me.” Laxus scratched his head with a sigh. “Unlike you guys, I don’t have a role in the parade, so it just doesn’t make sense for me to stick around.” 

“We’re in the-, wait that doesn’t matter, we want to go with you, Laxus!” Evergreen cried. 

“If it really means that much to you guys, go steal the show at the parade.” Laxus said, turning to walk away from them. “I hear you’re gonna be with Mirajane, so welcome her back into the Thunder Legion.” 

“Laxus, wait!” Evergreen cried, removing her glasses to wipe at her tears. 

Freed smiled to himself, closing his eyes. “I’m sure we’ll meet again, Laxus.” 

A sound of someone clearing their throat broke the peaceful moment of the Thunder Legion contemplating their fates left behind by their boss and friend. Elfman stood with his hands behind his back and a soft blush as he looked away in embarrassment. Mirajane was next to him. 

“What do you two want?” Evergreen snapped, whirling around to turn them to stone. 

“Relax, Ever,” Mirajane rolled her eyes, “We’re here to tell you the parade’s about to start. Also,” She elbowed her brother in the stomach, “Elfman has something he’d like to apologize for.” 

“R-right,” Elfman muttered, looking down at the brunette who still looked like she was going to make him a statue in her garden. “I wanted to apologize for calling you a man. It was very unmanly of me.” 

“O-oh.” Evergreen blinked in surpise. “Uh, it’s okay.” 

“Elf,” Mirajane coughed. 

From behind his back, Elfman pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses and shoved them at Evergreen, who took them slowly. “You are the womanly-est woman to ever woman, and if I ever call you a man again, you may turn me to stone for the rest of that day.” Elfman said in a hushed tone. 

Before Evergreen could even react, Elfman had run off towards the starting point of the parade. 

“Uhh,” She looked over at Mirajane with a confused smile and a soft blush, “Thank you, but that wasn’t necessary.” 

“I know.” 

“Also,” She dropped the bouquet, “I don’t like the color red.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, made their way to their designated float, where Levy, Lucy, and Loke were already standing. Both girls were both dressed in a simple blue dress, the same as what Evergreen was wearing, with Freed, Loke, and Bickslow wearing matching ties. 

“Cool, you’re with us?” Levy asked, smiling sweetly at them. 

“I guess.” Evergreen shrugged. 

“We’re gonna be front-row seats to Lisanna’s new song!” Lucy cheered with a tiny blush, mostly to herself. 

“Great.” Freed muttered, as the float began to move. 

“If it’s just Lisanna, why are there two microphones?” Bickslow asked, pointing behind them to the top of the float where two microphone stands were placed. 

Levy shrugged, but turned her attention back to the crowd, now putting on her small displays of her magic. 

Rustling from behind the curtains up where the microphones were placed, Lucy looked over her shoulder to see both Strauss sisters wearing matching outfits. The two were dressed in thigh-length white dresses with blue snowflake patterns at the bottoms of the dresses. They had on black tights under the skirt of the dress, and white high-heeled boots. Mirajane’s long hair was pulled up into a bun, with blue lace wrapped in it. Lisanna’s shoulder-length hair was pulled into pigtails, with blue ribbon wrapped around two braids in her hair. 

“Lisanna, I’ve never sang in front of so many people,” Mirajane whispered to her sister, anxiously, “I don’t know if I can do it.” 

“You’re the one who got us into this mess,” Lisanna playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister. “I have something else to be doing, but we moved it back so we could do this.” 

“Fine,” Mirajane grumbled. 

“Mirajane’s gonna sing?” Bickslow whispered to Freed. “This is gonna be fun.” 

Cheerful, upbeat music began to play, as the sisters each took one microphone. Lisanna waved to the crowd, but Mirajane gripped the stand tightly in her hands, shaking violently, silently thanking Master Makarov for not placing Erza on the same float as her. Lucy waited for the first verse to start, wishing that she didn’t have to see Mirajane look so scared. She didn’t know her very well, but she wanted to make her feel better. 

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Mirror, mirror, there on the wall_

_Why do I have to be the fairest one of all?_

_Because the beauty of a rose_

_Is not worth the thorns that they will all impose_

Lisanna took the first stanza of the song, her voice still as angelic as it was the first time Lucy heard her sing. She wondered how Mirajane would possibly be able to follow it. 

_I am smiled at and greeted by all those who walk by_

_But once they turn they reveal their true sides_

Mirajane sang about half an octave lower than Lisanna, but her voice was just as beautiful as Lisanna’s. 

_All their true intentions,_

Lisanna added. 

_Poisoned by all their lies_

Both sang that last line in perfect harmony. Damn, was there anything Lisanna and Mirajane couldn’t do? 

_As I start to fall,_

_Ahh~_

Mirajane held the last note, as Lisanna sang the next line. 

_Fall into a deep sleep,_

They switched, now Lisanna holding the note, Mirajane singing the next line. 

_I dream of a tale,_

_A fairy tale,_

_I heard once, long ago_

Mirajane gave a soft wink at the crowd when she sang “fairy tale”. Lucy was relieved to see her getting the hang of performing. 

_Where time was frozen still_

Lisanna finished the first verse, both singing the chorus in their beautiful harmony. 

_Won’t you please come and save me?_

_Wake me with your kiss like the story goes_

_Save me from this glass coffin, where I’m trapped and alone_

_All these hateful words,_

_Nothing more than some bad cliché ripped out the storybook_

_Dear prince, I’m waiting_

_But you’re still nowhere to be seen_

_Ahh~_

Mirajane was smiling brightly now, bouncing along to the music like Lisanna was. 

_Mirror, mirror,_

_Mirror, mirror, stuck on the wall_

_The secrets you reveal are showing me as he_

Lisanna started off the second verse, before Mirajane sang, 

_Removes his tie_

Lisanna then added, 

_Kisses her cheek,_

_Jealousy has completely taken over me_

The sang the last line together, both sisters smiling together, having the time of their lives. 

_Seven cheerful faces smiled as they passed by_

Lisanna started the next stanza. 

_They had all seemed so nice, but they were only playing a cruel game_

_Her cruel schemes,_

_Poisoned by all her lies_

Once more, the sisters duetted the last two lines, each waving at a respected fan wearing a Happy hat. 

_Choking on my tears,_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh~_

Mirajane trailed her fingers down the microphone, almost seductively, earning herself a scream from the crowd. 

_They continue to fall,_

Together once more. 

_I can’t stop to breathe, I cry and cry,_

_Myself into a deep sleep_

Lisanna took the next two lines. 

_My visions is fading_

_Won’t you hurry?_

Mirajane finished the verse this time, going into the chorus.

_Race to me!_   
_I’m fading quickly, ever faster still,_

_Don’t ask why, I’ve no answer yet_

_Just save me before I die._

_Some say hateful love_

_Is nothing more than the product of true love squared_

_I wonder how long I have left before I completely disappear?_

Mirajane whipped her hair back, accidently causing it to fall down against her back, the blue ribbon blowing away with the wind, leaving only a ponytail of her bangs left. She blushed at her actions, before Lisanna pulled her behind the microphones, whispering something that Lucy couldn’t make out without turning around completely. They whispered for a moment, before Mirajane nodded her head, agreeing to whatever Lisanna had told her. 

“Mirajane’s gonna take the solo,” Loke whispered, into Lucy’s ear, causing her to blush. 

“Bless you and your lion ears.” Lucy winked back at him. 

_All the broken vows,_

Mirajane started the next verse. 

_My cries ring through the air,_

_Together again._

_A poison apple’s kiss,_

_I dream in a_

Gods, Mirajane is really nailing this. This was her first time performing? 

_Never ending nightmare,_

_Where time is frozen still._

Lisanna sang the last line by herself, before taking a couple steps backwards, letting Mirajane into the spotlight for the solo. 

_Won’t you please come and save me?_   
_Wake me with your kiss, like the story goes_

_Don’t you want my eyes to open, so I can live once more_

_Prince, I’m calling out to you,_

_Climb all the stairs standing in your way to where my heart calls,_

_Please find me soon._

_Ahh~_

Lisanna joined in on the last note, ready for the final chorus. Singing the first line by herself, Mirajane joined back in. 

_Won’t you please come and save me?_   
_Wake me with your kiss like the story goes_

_Save me from this glass coffin, where I’m trapped and alone_

Lisanna went back to a small solo of the first line, before Mirajane jumped back in. 

_All these hateful words,_

_Nothing more than some bad cliché ripped out the storybook_

_Dear prince, I’m waiting_

_But you’re still nowhere to be seen_

_Ahh~_

_Before I disappear, kiss me once more_

The sisters finished the song, hand-in-hand, letting the cheers of the crowd congratulate them on a job well done. 

The rest of the Fantasia parade went just as smoothly. Cana, Juvia, and Gray wowed the crowd by creating sculptures of Cana’s tarot deck, Bisca, Alzack, and Erza not only danced with guns and swords, but created the Fairy Tail emblem out of their respected weapons. Elfman showed off his Beast Soul, while Laki battled him with a wooden sword dressed into a stereotypical princess dress. Even Gajeel was in the parade. He sat on the back of Elfman and Laki’s float, though he didn’t do anything except scowl at the crowd. Thankfully that didn’t bother anyone. 

Friends of the guild had stopped by for a visit to cheer on their pals. Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Yura from Guluna Island. Millianna, Sho, and Wally from the Tower of Heaven even stopped by to catch up with Erza. A couple stragglers from Phantom Lord came to tease and chat with Juvia and Gajeel. 

The parade was over when Lucy, Juvia, Cana, and the rest of the guild were heading back towards the guildhall, when Happy flew over to them with tears in his eyes. 

“Woah, little buddy,” Loke hushed, patting the cat on the head, “What’s the matter?” 

“There’s one more float, you guys gotta go see it!” Happy cried, smiling like a child getting a slice of cake. Before anyone could ask any questions, Happy flew away, motioning for the others to followe him. 

“One more?” Erza asked, “I thought there was only 34 floats. Did I miss one?” 

“Huh?” Gray stopped and looked around, confused. “Did you guys see where Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane went?” He asked, after noticing the missing siblings. 

“Perhaps,” Juvia started, “The siblings are on the last float?” 

Lucy shrugged as the group ran off to find what Happy was pointing out, “But Lisanna and Mirajane already per-” 

The last float was a massive, wooden white cake, decorated in pink frosting at the top. On top of the cake stood Makarov, Lisanna, and Natsu, with Elfman and Mirajane on the lower end of the cart, Elfman had Happy sitting on his shoulder. Mirajane and Elfman were dressed in dark blue, Mirajane in a long-sleeved, backless dress, and Elfman in a dark blue suit. Happy had put on a small dark blue bowtie in the time it took for the guild to find the float. 

Makarov wore plain black suit with a pink tie on, and despite what he had been advised to use, his wheelchair was nowhere to be seen. 

Natsu was dressed in a white suit, with a gray tie and vest, his signature scarf still wrapped around his neck. He was also wearing a magic wristband that temporarily cured his motion-sickness, so he could ride on the float. 

Lisanna was dressed in elegant, sleeveless white dress, that went down to her ankles. She had lace gloves that went over her middle finger that ran up her arms and ended just blow her shoulder, showing off her red guildmark stamped on her right shoulder. She had a big white bow on the left side of her dress with pink ruffles accenting it. She had a simple leaf-like silver necklace on with matching earrings in her ears, and she wore a silver tiara on her head, holding the white, transparent veil on her head. 

“Friends and family of Fairy Tail,” Makarov announced into the tiny microphone in front of him, “It is not often that wizards find love in a guild, not to mention with wizards as young as these two here today.” 

“Are they-?” Levy whispered, tears in her eyes as she realized what was happening. 

“Fairy Tail is a family, however, not just a guild, and we wizards in Fairy Tail view all of Magnolia as friends, which is why these two crazy lovebirds decided to share this special moment with all of you.” 

“Yep.” Gray whispered, tearing up a bit before quickly wiping away the tears. 

“I don’t want to keep them apart any longer, so let’s get right into the vows.” Makarov was choking up, but he motioned to Natsu, who took Lisanna’s hands with a lopsided grin. 

“Hey, Lisanna,” Natsu chuckled softly, “I’m not the best with words, but I love you. I love you because you were the first person to put effort into me. You were the only person who believed from the beginning that I was raised by a dragon, and you were the first person to help me when I found Happy’s egg in the woods all those years ago. I love you because you’re my favorite person in the world. I love you and everything about you. I think you’re the prettiest, smartest, and bestest person I’ve ever met. And if anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll burn them to a crisp!” Natsu lit a fiery fist to emphasize his point. “I just want to make you happy, and I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to get there.” 

Lisanna wiped away a tear trailing down her left cheek before she pulled Natsu’s hands towards her. “Natsu, you’re absolutely incredible. You loved me when I couldn’t love myself.” She ran a finger along the scars on her face, once again seemingly slipping into a bad spot, before she looked back into Natsu’s onyx-green eyes. “You’re always ready to jump into a new adventure, no matter how scary it may seem. I just want to tell you, that I’ll follow you into the great unknown, because, when we’re together, I feel no fear. I promise to never let anything take you away from me, and I’ll make you the happiest person that I can.” 

Elfman and Happy were sobbing at this point, clinging to each other for comfort. Mirajane was crying softly, but it was definitely not as noticeable. 

“Natsu Igneel Dragneel,” Makarov sniffed, not bothering to stop the tears from falling down his face, “Do you take Lisanna as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for the rest of your life, and if you don’t I will kick your teeth in?” 

“Hell yeah, I do!” Natsu exclaimed, taking the golden ring from Makarov and carefully sliding it down onto Lisanna’s left hand. 

“Do you love and respect her as not just a lover, but as a mage of Fairy Tail?” 

“I do!” Natsu leaned over Lisanna’s shoulder, placing a gentle kiss over her guildmark. 

“Lisanna Mesilande Strauss, do you take Natsu as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for the rest of _your_ life, and if you don’t I will kick _your_ teeth in?” 

“I do, Gramps.” Lisanna chuckled, taking the ring and slipping it down Natsu’s finger. 

“Do you love and respect him as not just a lover, but as a mage of Fairy Tail?” 

“I do!” Lisanna quickly did the same as Natsu had done, leaving a small peck over Natsu’s covered guildmark. 

“Then by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Fiore and Master of the Fairy Tail guild,” Makarov sobbed out the last line, “I pronounce you brats, Husband and Wife.” 

Lisanna barely let him finish his last sentence before she grabbed Natsu by the scarf, pulling him into their first kiss as a married couple. Natsu kissed back with passion, before he grabbed Lisanna, spinning her off her feet and into his arms. 

The town of Magnolia erupted with cheers and screams, leaving most of the guild of Fairy Tail sobbing along with Elfman, Happy, and Makarov. 

Laxus watched from over the bridge of Magnolia as Natsu and Lisanna sealed their love, chuckling softly. Master Makarov had asked Laxus to stay in town long enough to watch the wedding, at Natsu’s request. He turned to finally leave, before he saw, from the top of the cake float, Makarov, Natsu, and Lisanna lift their right arms in the air, holding up their thumbs and pointer fingers. A message that Laxus had invented at the age of six when he couldn't participate in the Fantasia parade. A symbol that meant he was always looking his grandfather’s way, even if he couldn’t see or find where he was. 

One by one, the other members of the guild raised their hands the same way, either joining the couple on the float, or on the street below. 

“Gramps,” Laxus choked the word out, letting himself cry in the moment. 

“The party’s just getting' started!” Natsu shouted to his friends, “I’m all fired up now!” 

“Aye, sir!” Lisanna and Happy cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Song is The Snow White Princess Is by Noboru and the English lyrics are by Pickle131vaa on youtube.


End file.
